Bond Through Time
by LostAngel77
Summary: Yuuki is dead and war has erupted in the Vampire world. Kaname finds a way to send one person back in time. This magic can only be used once and only by a pure blood. He decides to send Zero back in time to fix the past and save Yuuki.
1. Chapter 1: Plan

**Bond Through Time**

_A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction_

* * *

Yuuki is dead and war has erupted in the Vampire world. Kaname finds a way to send one person back in time. This magic can only be used once and only by a pure blood. He decides to send Zero back in time to fix the past and save Yuuki from her horrific death.

* * *

_**Run.**_

_Shadows flashed on either side of the forest, keeping pace with Yuuki. She did not stop and look back at me, she just kept running._

_**Run.**_

_I could feel them as they came closer and closer behind me, not caring that we were pure bloods anymore. Not caring that we were once the most feared out of all the vampires in the Vampire world. _

_**Run.**_

_I dodged a streak of blue light, falling to the ground. They took the opportunity of my guard falling and jumped on top of me. I struggled against them and knocked them down, but there was always one replacing the last who had fallen. "Kaname oniisama!!"_

_**Run!**_

_I looked up and saw that Yuuki had stopped running and was looking back at me, horror on her face. The man on top of my smiled, his fangs bare and eyes a deep crimson red. The eyes of a hungry monster thirsting for blood. I quickly turned back to Yuuki and froze at what I saw. She was so wrapped up in thoughts me that she was not paying attention to the ones behind her._

_**Run Yuuki!**_

_Crimson eyes shown brightly around her, entranced by the blood flowing through her body. Drunk on its smell. Craving its taste. I knew that I had to save her; that no one else could. Releasing as much power as I could, I blasted away the vampire and raced towards Yuuki. The others behind her saw me coming and acted quickly; too quickly. "RUN YUUKI!" _

_Crimson droplets painted her and the hand that ran through her chest. She winced at the pain, blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth. She looked at me, tears slipping out of the corner of her eyes. She was trying her best not to cry in front of me, but watching her made it hurt even more. Then, a soft whisper came to my ears. Yuuki. . . .she was trying to say something. I strained my ears, trying to hear what she was saying. "Kana. . .me. . .onii. . .sa. .ma. I-" she coughed, splurting out more drops of blood. "I. . .I. . .lo. . .ve. . .you."_

_She smiled at me, and I watched as the sparkle in her eyes slowly faded into nothing. _

_"Yuuki. . . .YUUKI!!!!"_

I woke from my sleep with a jolt. That dream; that memory has haunted me for weeks. And for weeks I have been trying to find a way to bring her back. My beloved Yuuki. After much research and careful consideration, I have finally found a way to save her. But not just her, all those who died protecting the both of us during this war. The war that made it a sport to hunt pure bloods and collect their blood for unknown deeds.

It became a war that separated the entire vampire world; those who wanted the pure bloods to rule, and those who wanted their blood. Vampires who went mad with jealousy wanting our power; our blood. Over such a trivial thing I lost the love of my life. The one person who I had to watch grow up having forgotten all about me and our life together. For me to have lost her after barely getting her back nearly killed me inside.

But now I have found a power that can go back to before this war and stop it. To stop the death of Yuuki. It was finally going to happen tonight, and I already have the one person who will go back to stop it. The only other person who I know will never betray her. I looked up at the door to the next room, feeling his presence. I walk over to the door and open it. His silvery hair gleamed like it always has, his eyes of hatred still shining brighter then ever before. 'Kiryuu Zero."

He looks into my eyes, "Kuran Kaname."

"Are you ready?" I ask, keeping a the cold tone I have always used with him. He merely walks back into the room he was in and waits. Not wanting to answer me. "As talkative as ever I see."

"Shut up Kuran. I would have never done this type of thing for you if it wasn't for her."

"For Yuuki?" I see a pang of pain in his eyes. "If I could, I would have gone back myself, but only a pure blood can use this ability and only once. I'm sending you because you will-"

"Not betray Yuuki." he says finishing my sentence. "You've told me that countless times Kuran. The question is, are you ready?"

"As ready as I have ever been." And more then you will ever know.

* * *

_To be continued. . . ._


	2. Chapter 2: A Sweet Voice

**Bond Through Time**

Chapter 2: A Sweet Voice

* * *

I led Zero out of the room and into one next to it. I walked over to a wardrobe and moved my hand to the back of it, pushing a button hidden there. Then I opened the wardrobe and a set of stairs led down to far below the house. I did not wait to see Zero's reaction; I just walked down. I remained quiet until we reached the bottom of the stairs and entered into a lower floor.

"What is this place?" asked Zero looking around the room. "There is a faint scent of blood and. . . .Yuuki!"

"Of course. This is where Yuuki used to live. Where she was forced to stay hidden because of that bastard Rido." I clenched my fist, "He made her go through so much pain. . . ."

"Calm down Kuran. You need to keep yourself steady and calm. I'm sure the technique will use a lot of your energy. We don't want you screwing this up for us."

I understood what Zero really meant. _For Yuuki_. I didn't need to hear that from him. I knew all too well how much was at stake if the technique didn't work. Still, I couldn't help but feel enraged returning to this place. It was filled with so many memories both good and bad. _Memories of a time when Yuuki looked only at me and thought only of me_. I turned to Zero then pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "We'll use the technique in that room."

As I opened the door, the faint smell of Juuri's blood still lingered in the room, her body long since gone from this earth. Nostalgia circled my body, clouding my senses with memories of a time once pleasant. I shook my head and followed Zero into the room. Inside were all the supplies I needed to do the technique: an item from every pure blood family. It took me quite a while to find most of the things; for everything about the pure bloods was destroyed along with them. The last thing I had obtained was a necklace belonging to Sara of the Shirabuki family.

"I'll save you from asking; those items are from every pure blood family that was once in existence. By placing them all in a circle and adding a fair amount of my power, they will work together to unravel the spiral of time, allowing you to go back and change this future. Do not worry about running into yourself when you go back. For your mind will return to your body of that time with all the things that you know now. You may be able to change some things you wish you hadn't done." I smirked at Zero. "So shall I start the technique?"

Zero looked me straight in the eyes. "Do it."

"Good. Stand in the middle of the circle."

Zero walked into the middle of the circle and looked at all the items on stone pedestals, naming them off in his head. _"A golden brush, a flower comb, cuffs, pins, a necklace, and. . . ."_ he stopped and looked at the blooming rose, solidified in resin. His heart ached, hearing Yuuki's voice in his mind. _"Zero!" _He quickly turned away. _Yuuki. . ._

I waited until Zero looked at me and nodded, telling me he was ready. Then I stuck my hands out towards the circle of items and pushed my energy into it. Letting it trace the circle until it fused together in the middle where Zero was standing. A golden light shot straight up passing through the house and into the sky. I knew that the enemies would sense my power and come after me, but I didn't care. They wouldn't make it in time. "Kiryuu Zero. . . ." I said, feeling my energy disappear faster when I spoke, "Save her. Save Yuuki from. . . .them."

As Zero disappeared into the light, I smiled. _I did it. And now Yuuki will no longer suffer. It was worth dying for. __**She**__ is worth it. _"I wonder if he would have changed his mind if he knew that using this technique meant using me as a sacrifice? Heh. . . ." I chuckled, feeling the presence of many vampires above me. _They came faster then expected. Too bad they won't get to enjoy my blood. _I closed my eyes, feeling myself slowly disappear. I lifted my arms into the air and smiled, tears slipping out of the corner of my eyes, "Yuu. . . .ki. I've. . . .come back. . . .to y. . .ou."

* * *

Zero felt his mind slowly unravel. Memories of the past played endlessly around him, both the good and the bad. He could feel himself slip into another being; that of one he had long forgotten. Back when he still had hope and happiness with him. A happier time. ". . .ero."He heard a sweet voice call out to him.

"Zero."

He cracked open his eyes, but they quickly fell close again.

"Zero!" the voice was louder and sounded tried to open his eyes again, feeling his head spin.

He gave up.

"ZERO!"

A sharp pain appeared on the top of his head. He quickly sat up and rubbed it. He looked around trying to find out who had hit him. He turned around and froze. Long dark brown hair hung at her waist. She wore a pink gown and glimmering white pearls circled her neck. She looked annoyed, but the hint of a blush showed in her cheeks, showing she was happy. "Yuuki."

* * *

To be continued. . . .


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

**Bond Through Time**

Chapter 3: Trust

**

* * *

**"What Zero? Geez you really are something else. I called to you for a long time but you didn't answer me." said Yuuki with her hands on her hips, a pout on her face. She looked like she always did. Beautiful and alive. Alive.

"Maybe Kiryuu-kun has some kind of strange disease where he can only be awaken with a hit on the head." said a voice from behind Yuuki. She moved aside and revealed Kuran Kaname. "Nice to see your awake Kiryuu-kun. Have you heard anything from Aidou and Kain?"

Zero glanced at Kaname for a moment, trying to remember where he had heard that before. Trying to figure out where he was in the past. He looked around the room. The room was made of stones like the ones used for a castle. Torches lined the room, and a candle sat on a table a few feet away. Zero was sitting on a a short brown wooden bed with a gray blanket over him. This all seemed familiar, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint where he was in time. "What?"

Kaname sighed. "Don't you remember? Aidou and Kain went to secure the perimeter to make sure we would be safe here." he glanced at Yuuki as he said this. "They were going t o report back to you when they were sure the perimeter was secure."

Zero paused for a moment, thinking hard. Suddenly, a light went on inside his head. He knew exactly where he was; or more precisely when. It was about three years after they had defeated Rido Kuran. He had stopped chasing after Yuuki and and Kaname a mere 8 months ago, and decided to protect her. After all, the reason the whole chase for pure bloods happened was sort of his fault. Because he, Zero, was defiant to the pure bloods and was even hunting them, others had followed his example and a rebellion had began. _It seems like it was so long ago; I almost forgot that it was I who had started it all. It was me who helped kill Yuuki_. He bowed his head and sighed. He had never actually thought about it until now, but he really was the reason Yuuki would die in the future. _No_. he thought, _That is the reason I am here; to stop that future from happening._

Now he had to handle the situation of the current time. He looked at a clock on the corner wall of the room. "Aidou and Kain haven't reported back to me yet. Shall I g o make sure they are alright?"

"No." said Kaname eyeing him, "You can stay here." He walked out of the room and called to Yuuki, "Come Yuuki."

Yuuki looked to Kaname, her eyes still filled only with him. "I'll be there in a minute Kaname-oniisama." He merely nodded at her and left the room. Zero listened until Kaname's footsteps disappeared down the hall, then sighed collapsing back on the bed.

"He still doesn't trust me yet." he muttered. Of course he wouldn't. he thought, A few months ago I was hunting them and now I am helping them. He won't trust me for a while, if he ever really did trust me.

"Kaname-oniisama just isn't sure what to make of you yet Zero. You've been after us for so long. . . ." she trailed off. Then her face brightened and she turned to him, "But I knew it. I knew you would come back. ever since that time you gave me that gun, I just knew you and I were going to stay together. You trust me and I trust you. Even if no one else does, I still do. I always have."

Zero turned away from her, feeling a slight blush on his cheeks. "You don't know that." he said, "You don't know what my thoughts have been filled with the past few years. Filled with thought of you and Kuran. Horrible scenes I pictured over and over again in my head. Thoughts so horrible and yet tempting, I could feel my throat ache just from the thought of your blood painted all over me. It was-"

Yuuki placed her hand on his arm and soothed it slightly. "Zero. Don't. Don't think about it anymore. Your here now and that's all that matters. No matter what you thought, I will still always trust and believe in you. You've always been the person I could confide in more then anyone."

Zero sat up and wrapped his arms around her. How tiny her body was. He felt he could break her in half with little effort. _She's so small and fragile_. he thought, _I want to protect her. I won't let anyone hurt her. Never. _

_

* * *

_

_To be continued. . . .  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Battle

**Bond Through Time**

Chapter 4: Battle

* * *

"Z-Zero." came Yuuki's voice, "Can you let go of me please?" He quickly pulled away, blushing. He looked and saw that Yuuki was blushing as well.

"I'm sorry Yuuki. It's just- I feel like I haven't seen you in so long. You have no idea what I've been through. It was so chaotic." he sighed and stood up, "No. Nevermind. Forget what I just said."

"Wait Zero!" she said standing up as he walked toward the door. "What do you mean?"

He paused at the doorway, "It's nothing. I have to go check on Aidou and Kain now." before she could reply, Zero walked out the door and down the hall. He had to be more careful about what he said around here. Around this time. Still, he knew he was at an advantage being from the future. He could help save some lives. Starting with the ones that were in need now.

He ran outside the secret door that led to the ground surrounding the castle. He kept running until he reached the forest at the edge of the grounds. He listened intently until he could hear which direction the fighting was coming from. Once he heard it, he raced to the battle.

Kain and Aidou were surrounded by at least a dozen vampires, deep wounds visible through their clothes. Zero pulled out his bloody rose and began to shoot at the vampires. Upon seeing him, they started charging after him. He easily shot them each down one by one. However one managed to sneak behind him and scratch his back deeply. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Kiryuu!" came Aidou's voice.

Zero moved his hand searching the ground for his gun. When he found it, he pointed it at the vampire and watched as it turned to dust. Then everything went black.

The next thing he knew, he was back in the stone room with Yuuki ;looking at him. "You awake zero?" she put her hands on his face and he quickly wiggled free of them, blushing. "Good! You are awake. You were injured pretty badly. Kain-senpai and Aidou-senpai managed to bring you back in one piece.

"Zero looked around the room and saw Kain and Aidou leaning against t he wall, bandaged up in different places. "They're alright? So I got there in time. Thanks goodness." he sighed with relief. He had managed to save two people already. Things were already starting to look good.

"It seems Kiryuu-kun knows something we don't." said Kaname walking into the room. He eyed Zero suspiciously. "Care to explain?"

"It's nothing special. And nothing you need to know. I just thought they were taking a while, so I went to go check on them." said Zero glaring at Kaname. "Nothing you need to worry about Kuran."

Kaname nodded and walked over to Yuuki, placing his arm around her. "Come on Yuuki. The sun will be rising soon. We should go rest until tomorrow. The we can figure out what we are going to do next." he looked to Aidou and Kain as he made his way to the door. "And you two should rest as well. Your not very useful when your so hurt. I want you two to rest until you are back to normal."

Kain and Aidou bowed and said, "Of course Kaname-sama." They left the room right after Kaname, but aidou mumbled something that sounded like a thank you to Zero.

Zero just watched as the two of them left then closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what to do now. Probably sleep. So he slowly fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

To be continued. . . .


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicion

**Bond Through Time**

Chapter 5: Suspicion

* * *

The next thing he knew, Zero was waking up to someone nudging him on the arm. He opened his eyes and saw Kuran Kaname staring down at him, a look of seriousness and curiosity in his eyes. When Zero sat up, Kaname stepped a few steps back and sat on a chair against the wall. Zero had no idea what time it was, but he knew it was barely a few hours after dawn. He still wasn't used to sleeping during the day, but being in a windowless room made things easier. "What is it Kuran?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Your not Kiryuu Zero." he said flatly.

Zero didn't know how to respond. "What are you saying Kuran? Who else would I be?"

"Your obviously not your brother." Zero flinched at this, and did his best not to attack Kaname. "But you are not Kiryuu Zero. Or at least not the one Yuuki knows. You seem too calm and level headed to be the Kiryuu we know." He stood up and walked to a small bookshelf across the room.

"When I was young and still lived with my parents in the Kuran mansion, I came across an old and worn out book. It was well hidden and I don't even think my parents knew of its existence." Kaname picked up one of the books from the shelf and opened it to a random page, glancing at the page and then putting it back and picking up another. "In the book was ancient knowledge passed down from some of the very first vampires. A sort of history book."

He slammed the book he was holding shut and turned to Zero. "Inside the book was a type of spell or incantation that only a pureblood could do. A spell that allowed someone to go back in time in exchange for the purebloods life." He narrowed his eyes, "And what I want to know is why did I send you back to this time period?"

Zero looked at Kaname, not the least bit surprised he had already figured it out. There was always something about Kaname that always gave him chills. An almost ancient and uneathly luster about him. "I don't have to tell you anything Kuran."

"I can make you. You know that Kiryuu." said Kaname glaring at him.

Zero exchanged the glare with one of his own. "I know you can Kuran, but I don't think you want to know why I came back to this time."

"I think I do." Kaname's eyes turned red, creating an uncontrollable feeling in Zero. He had to listen to anything Kaname said. His lord. His King.

Still, Zero tried his best to struggle against the power. "Yuuki. . . .danger. . . .unnecessary death."

Kaname's eyes dimmed back to normal and turned to surprise. He was shocked about what he had heard come from Zero's mouth. "Yuuki is going to _die_?" he whispered.

* * *

To be continued. . . .


	6. Chapter 6: CravingLonging

**Bond Through Time**

Chapter 6: Craving/Longing

* * *

Zero shuddered. He hadn't been there when the attack happened. He had been at the next safe place, making sure nothing stood in the way of Yuuki's safety. _I should have been there with her, making sure she made it there safely. If I had just gone. . . ._

"Kiryuu! Well? What's going to happen? What's going to happen to Yuuki?" Kaname was shaking Zero's shoulders now, a look of desperation on his face. Zero had never seen the this face of Kaname before, and he felt both pleasure and pain from the expression. "Tell me!"

Zero took a deep breath and told Kaname everything. He told him about the war, the psychotic vampires that hunted after the two of them, and finally how Yuuki had been killed. Once he was done with his tale, Kaname loosened his grip on Zero's shoulders. He stared into Zero's eyes for a moment, then sighed and turned away. He walked a few feet away before he glanced back at Zero over his shoulder.

"I have always knew that this would happen. Our own kind giving in to their lust for our blood and attacking us, one by one." Kaname glared at Zero, and pushed him against the wall with a strong attack. He held up his hand and Zero rose up off the ground, unable to free himself from the invisible grip Kaname had on him.

"It's all because of you." said Kaname in a dark voice. "You are the reason this has happened! It was because of your desire to kill purebloods that gave those monsters a catalyst to stand against us! Because of your hate, Yuuki will die."

Zero felt an invisible hand wrap itself around his neck, slowly cutting off his breathing. "Kur. . . .an!" he gasped.

"I should have killed you all those years ago when I had the chance. Even if Yuuki would have hated me for doing it, I know she would have come to me in the end. I am the one she has always wanted. Even now it is my blood she longs for more then anything. Even more then your blood."

"But. . . .she still. . . .cra. . .ves. . . .my. . . .blo. . . .od!" Zero barely managed to get the sentence out before Kaname tightened the grip around his neck.

"For the time being she does. However, it will never compare with her longing for my blood. And if I wanted, I could end the temptation your blood gives her right now."

Suddenly, the door bursts open and Yuuki ran into the room, her eyes filled with a hint of horror. "Onii-sama stop! Zero is on our side!"

Kaname glanced at Zero for a moment, then sighed and dropped him. Yuuki walked over to him, with a confused look on her face, "Why would you do that Onii-sa-" Kaname grabbed hold of Yuuki and kissed her deeply and fiercely. Zero could only look at his rival with anger and jealousy.

Kaname smirked at Zero from the corner of his eye and released Yuuki. "We'll talk again when I don't have such a strong urge to kill you Kiryuu." he said walking towards the door. "Yuuki, are you coming? The sun will be setting in a few hours and you need your sleep. We have a lot of things to prepare for and I want you at full strength."

Yuuki looked at Kaname for a moment, then back at Zero. "I'll be there in a minute Onii-sama. I need to have a quick word with Zero." Kaname looked at her with a skeptical and worried look, "Don't look at me like that! You know I trust Zero and I think you should too!" Kaname just kept looking at her with the same expression, then nodded his head and left the room.

Once she was sure Kaname was gone, Yuuki sat on Zero's bed and let out a big sigh. "I have absolutely no idea what to do with either of you! You two are always so set on being enemies, even when you're on the same side! I honestly don't see why you two even bother living together. You never think about the problems you cause everyone else living in this house!"

Zero sat next to her and looked into the eyes that always brought him comfort and security. "You know exactly why we do what we do. Even if you won't allow yourself to admit it, in your heart you know why I stay. You've always known. Ever since that night we parted at Cross Academy those three years ago."

Yuuki felt her face begin to turn red, and she quickly looked away from Zero, trying to keep her pureblood mask from breaking. It was only in front of her beloved Onii-sama and this man that her mask ever fell. She knew exactly what he was speaking of, and she knew the answer to her own question. The question she always hoped he would answer differently to. _'Why do you force yourself to live together?' _She knew the answer. The answer she locked away in her heart, hoping it would remain there for as long as she lived. _'Because we love.' _

"Zero, please. Don't. Not now." she whispered.

"Yuuki," he said softly, "You know I love you. That's why I stay here. To be here for you. To protect you and be the shield I could never be in the old days. And even if you try to hide away the part of your heart I know cares for me, I know its still there."

"Zero please! I can't-I can't deal with this right now. Not after all this has happened." she stood up, moving a few feet away from Zero with her back facing him. "My heart can't be filled with confusion and chaos. Not now. Not when I have important people I want to protect. I need to be strong and lock away my heart and my feelings. At least until this war is over."

"Yuuki. . . ." Zero stood up and walked right up behind her, grabbing her hands. He entwined his fingers with hers and moved her body against his. "Don't use the war as an excuse. We both know why your holding back. Who your holding back for. But even so, there will always be a part of your heart that longs for my blood just as I long for yours." Zero moved closer to her neck, licking it. His fangs grew, the craving for her blood only inches away from disappearing.

Yuuki pulled away from his grip and ran towards the door, a look of sadness and confusion on her face. "Zero. I'm sorry. I just-I can't." She gave him one more painful look before disappearing out the door.

Zero sadly chuckled to himself. "Serves me right. Look at all the unnecessary death and pain that she has gone through because of me and my actions. If she knew the truth, she would probably never want to be near me again."

Zero sighed and laid back on the bed, trying to get the few hours left of sleep that daylight allowed him to have. Right before he drifted to sleep, he smelled the faint scent of Yuuki's and Kaname's blood coming from somewhere in the safe house. He felt a sharp thirst in his throat and his heart. "So you still choose him." he whispered, "I guess he was right. You will always want his blood more then anything else in the world. Even mine."

* * *

_To Be Continued. . . . _

_(Sorry for taking so long! Graduation, school, and work have been a key factor to new chapters. Not to mention writers block! I will try my best to keep this one going, although it is not the one that has my full attention. I'm sorry! _ But I will indeed try my best! FIGHTING SPIRIT!)_


	7. Chapter 7: A New Enemy!

__

_**Bond Through Time**_

_Chapter 7: A New Enemy?_

* * *

It was a few days before Zero saw Yuuki again, and it was more days still, until he managed to talk to her. With Kain and Aido wounded, the duty of patrolling the perimeter had fallen soley on Zero. Even so, he was grateful for the time outside and away from that suffocating place. Emotions he had long forgotten and had always hated left him with little air to breathe.

It was refreshing for him to plan out his actions over the next few months. He did his best to remember all that had happed (was suppose to happen) and figure out a way to prevent them from happening. It was hard for him to remember exactly what had happened during this time period. He was from a time that was four years ahead of his current place. So much had happened and he could only remember so much of it all. "This is going to be almost impossible." he whispered to himself.

Still, after the week or so it took Kain and Aido to heal from their severe wounds, Zero found himself once more inside his room. Yuuki would barely speak to him, and why he tried to converse with her, she would make her answers short and emotionless. He knew she was avoiding him and he also knew he had no one to blame but himself. He tried to force his feelings on her all at once, and it had confused her and caused her to shy away.

"Dammit! I am such an idiot!" he yelled to the ceiling.

"Yes, you are." came a voice.

Zero looked and was surprised to see Aido leaning against his doorframe. "What are you doing here, Aido?"

"What? You have a problem with me coming to visit an old friend?" he asked rather loudly and with an offensive tone.

Zero sat up. "Since we aren't exactly friends, yes I do have a problem. Now what is it you really want?"

Aido frowned at him for a moment, then walked into the room and closed the door. "Listen Kiryuu, I know something is very different about you. I know that you are Kiryuu but it seems like you aren't the Kiryuu we all know." Aido moved to lean against the wall and closed his eyes. "it seems like you are an older and somewhat more mature version of the Kiryuu we all know. You have not once lost you temper over any random argument like before."

"So what is it you are implying, Aido?" asked Zero keeping his composure. He always knew Aido was smart and witty, but he was surprised he had already figured so much out. Knowing Aido, he was bound to do all he could to figure out what was wrong with Zero.

"I'm not implying anything Kiryuu. I just find it strange. You've been acting strange ever since you blacked out last week and I just want to get to the bottom of your strange behavior. After all," Aido stood and walked towards the door, "I will do anything to protect Kaname-sama and his special one. And I know you are the cause of Kaname-sama's and Yuuki-sama's uneasy emotions. Trust me Kiryuu, I will find out what happened between you all."

Zero glared at Aido. "I already have enough enemies in this world, Aido. I don't want to have you as one as well. Besides, if you really want to know what's going on, why don't you ask Kuran himself." Zero laid back on his bed with his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He was done talking, even if Aido was not.

"Kiryuu, you have no idea what its like to live in this house with someone like you! Even if Yuuki-sama assures us of your allegiance, its still unnerving to have you here. Not to mention your constant glares directed towards Kaname-sama." Aido was growing more upset, but doing his best to hold it all in.

Zero just continued to listen and keep silent. He would let Aido vent out his anger and frustration out at him for the time being. Zero knew the real reason behind his anger. It was because Aido was ashamed to have been beaten so easily by those low level vampires the previous week before. He was also angry by the fact that Zero had saved him.

"Dammit Kiryuu, listen to me!" he yelled.

Zero sat up and looked to Aido. "If your done yelling at me, then please leave. I am tired from all the extra hours I had to be on guard. Could you please leave?"

Aido shook with anger, but walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Zero sighed and turned over to lay on his side. He had to admit, he did feel guilty about lying to everyone about who he was and why he was really here. But he knew that if anyone else discovered who he was, it could damage the future. Whether for better or for worse, he did not know. He wasn't about to risk anything, just to be safe.

Zero woke up with a jolt. He had an overwhelming feeling of danger pulsate throughout his body. "Something is here. Something. . . .Yuuki!"

Zero ran out of his room and up to the lawn of the house. He looked into the distance and saw birds flying past the house. Kain and Aido quickly joined him once they saw Zero so alert.

"What's wrong, Kiryuu?" asked Kain.

Zero just looked at the direction the birds had come from. Every cell in his body was screaming that there was danger near. "Go back inside and make sure Kuran and Yuuki make it out alright. There's something coming. Something dangerous."

"Ever the hero aren't you, Kiryuu?" came Kaname's voice from behind him.

"Zero, I'm tired of running away. I want to fight." said Yuuki. She was next to Kaname, with artemis in her hands.

"Yuuki, I'm not going to let you endanger yourself. The whole reason I'm here is to make sure you stay alive." Zero turned to face the direction of the enemy. "And in order to do that, I need you to get out of here." Zero turned to Kaname. "Kuran, take Yuuki and get her out of here. You know more then anyone why she needs to leave."

Kaname nodded and grabbed Yuuki. She struggled at first, but eventually decided to leave. "You better come back, Zero! You all better return safely!" she called back.

Zero nodded and pulled out the Bloody Rose gun. He took off the safety and prepared himself for the enemy that was quickly approaching. Closer and closer the enemy moved until it stumbled through the bushes and was now in front of the group.

Zero gasped. "It's. . . .It's you!"

* * *

Yay update! I guess in the 3 years since the Acadeemy, Aido FINALLY stopped calling her Cross Yuuki! haha! Next chapter will reveal who this enemy is!

It was a few days before Zero saw Yuuki again, and it was more days still, until he managed to talk to her. With Kain and Aido wounded, the duty of patrolling the perimeter had fallen soley on Zero. Even so, he was grateful for the time outside and away from that suffocating place. Emotions he had long forgotten and had always hated left him with little air to breathe.


	8. Chapter 8: A Wife's Pain

**_Bond Through Time_**

_Chapter 8: A Wife's Pain_

* * *

Zero could not believe who he was looking at, clear in the face. It was a girl wearing a sleeveless black mandarin gown that went down to her mid-thigh with a slit that went up to the top of her hip. Underneath the mandarin gown she wore a tight pair of short-shorts that barely showed under the dress. She had black boots that complimented her dress and a tan cloak that hung behind her like a cape.

Dirty blonde hair that once hung short and wavy was now long and straight. The once innocent gaze and presence was now replaced with the glare and aura of a killer. The area around the girl reeked of hate and disgust as the girl continued to glare them all down. Just one glance at the girl was enough for the entire group to know what her occupation was: a vampire hunter.

However, it was not this fact that cased Zero to be so shocked. It was who the girl had once been that shocked him. "Wakaba?" he said in a shocked tone.

Aido and Kain looked at the girl once again, now realizing that it really was her. "_She is _Wakaba Sayori?" cried Aido. He could hardly believe that this fierce looking hunter was the same Wakaba Sayori who stood up for him when the Day Class had tried to turn on him those few years ago. Was she really the same innocent and quiet girl from back then?

"Yes. It is me Zero-kun. However, I used to go by a different name until a few months ago." she said with a sad tone looking down.

"What do you mean?" asked Zero.

Yori looked up and glared at the vampires in front of her. "I was Takamiya Sayori, Zero-kun. I married Takamiya Kaito. You remember him, don't you Zero-kun?" she asked.

Zero looked at her, stunned once more. "You _married _Kaito?"

Yori nodded, already growing tired of the conversation. She came here for a reason, and she wanted to get that reason taken care of as quickly as possible. "Yes. After the Vampire Civil War began, humans were being turned into vampires by the purebloods trying to fight for and defend themselves. I was with Kaito when the minions of a pureblood began attacking a town we had taken refuge in. He fought and killed them all while trying to protect me. He even injured himself because of it. Long story short, I fell in love with him and he with me. We spent a year and three months together before. . . ." she stopped talking.

Zero wasn't believing anything he was being told. How could he _not _know about this? About Yori and Kaito? Was it because he had saved Aido and Kain? That would make sense to him. In his future, the two of them were killed, and he, Kuran, and Yuuki fled that very same night. Perhaps Yori still came to this place long after they were gone? It made sense. Since Kain and Aido were still alive, the group had a reason for staying in this location, which is why Yori was now in front of him. _'Damn. Time travel is just so damn confusing!'_ he thought. Zero looked back at Yori, and saw her trembling. "Wakaba? Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"I lost my husband to you bastards and your asking me if I'm _okay_?" she whispered, hugging herself under her cloak. In an instant she pulled out two thin double swords from underneath her cloak. She glared at them, taking a fighting stance with her weapons in her hands. "What do _you _think?" she yelled.

"Wakaba just calm down okay?" Zero said in a calm tone. He understood why Yori was upset, but he didn't understand why she was coming after all of them specifically.

"Why are taking it out on us?" said Aido coldly. Zero knew Aido was pissed, but because of the history between Yuuki and Yori, he was trying his best to not hurt her.

"Because. . . ." Yori launched herself at Aido, moving her twin blades with a speed and grace no one thought she ever had. The blades almost hit their mark, but at the last second Aido created an ice wall to block her blades. "You are the reason this has all happened!"

This time, she turned to Kain. Using the ice block as a push-off point, Yori jumped and used it to launch herself at Kain. Kain was surprised by the skill and speed of her attack, that he could not think of a way to block her without hurting her. So instead, he tried to dodge her attack. Her blades barely missed their mark. A small red line of blood seeped through the sleeve of his shirt, and Kain grunted in pain. "Dammit." he mumbled.

"WAKABA!" shouted zero. "Stop!"

Yori turned her attention to Zero. "You." she growled. "Your actions caused this war to happen!" she shouted. "You are the reason why Kaito is dead!" Moving to a fighting stance once more, Yori prepared for her next attack.

Zero readied himself for whatever attack she had prepared. From her skill, he could tell she had learned many things, but she was no expert and her timing was off with her attacks. He knew he would use that as an advantage to himself.

Yori raced towards Zero at full speed and then jumped as high as her body would allow. While in the air, she did one flip before turning her blades so they could come down and strike Zero. Zero was prepared for this, and waited until her blade was only inches away from his face before he dodged. Yori's blades sank deep into the ground, and forced her to abandon them. Zero was expecting her to come down at full strength and speed, and knew she would force her blades deep into the ground. Now she was unarmed and much easier to handle.

Zero hesitantly moved closer to her, gesturing for Kain and Aido to stay back. "Wakaba," he said, "I'm sorry about Kaito. Believe me, knowing about him has now brought me the same pain as you. But this is not the way to handle the pain." he said.

Yori glared at him, taking a swing at his head. Zero dodged it with ease. "You need to understand that revenge is not the way. It only brings out more pain to you and everyone you care most about. Like Yuuki."

Yori's face filled with pain and anger. "Yuuki." she whispered. "Yuuki. Yuuki. Yuuki." she said, her voice growing louder each time she said her friends name. "Yuuki, is one of _them_ now. One of you. A pureblood. She is just as much to blame as you, if not more. She isn't my Yuuki anymore. My Yuuki was killed by the vampire Yuuki, just like Kaito." Yori clenched her fists and attacked Zero with a barrage of kicks and punches. He still managed to dodge them all. "You vampires have taken everything I love and care about away from me. _Everything._"

She continued to attack him, and Zero continued to dodge her attacks. With every pointless attack she made, Yori felt her anger turn into grief and despair. Her attacks gradually diminished and tears began to flow from her eyes. "Give them back." she whispered between sobs. She was now hitting Zero's chest with no force or power, and he let her. "Give them back to me!" she cried. Her hands then grabbed Zero's shirt as she held him for support, crying into his chest. "Give them back." she said breaking down.

Zero held her for moment until he felt her body go limp, "Give. . . .them. . . .back. . . ." she whispered before going unconscious.

Zero gently picked her up and headed towards Aido and Kain. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"We're fine." said Kain.

Aido looked at Yori. "What are we going to do with her?" he asked.

Zero looked down at Yori for a moment. "We're taking her to the next safe place." Before Aido could protest, Zero headed in the direction of the next safe house. "I'm sorry." he whispered to Yori. "I thought I had come back to a time where I could save everyone, but it looks like I was unable to save you."

* * *

_To Be Continued. . . ._ Were you all surprised about Yori turning out htis way? The Vampire Civil War hurt all the characters in a different way. =( Be on the look out for the next chapter! Plz comment and show to friends! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: The Effects Of War

**Bond Through Time**

_**Chapter 9: The Effects Of War**_

* * *

Making his way through the forest, Zero ran as fast as he could to the safe house, taking the utmost care not to wake Yori. He knew Kain and Aido were at his heels, so he didn't worry so much about defending himself and Yori if they were attacked. However, the road to the next safe house was calm and above all, uneventful. It was a smooth run through the forest, and Zero noticed Yori barely even stirred in her sleep. Soon, the safe house was in full view.

It was a house with elements of a cabin built into the side of a cliff. The outside of the cabin looked broken and tattered with boards loosely hanging from the walls and with windows smashed or cracked. It was the perfect safe house. No one would suspect a group of vampires would be hiding out in such a far away and desolate place.

Zero stopped right in front of the stairs and angled Yori so they could both slip behind the staircase. He rounded a sharp right and pushed in a small rock on the wall with his elbow. The stone wall creaked as it moved to the left, revealing a door. Aido then walked to the door and pulled out a small key to unlock it. Once Zero was inside, he headed straight for a bedroom he could place Yori down in.

Yuuki was descending from the staircase when Zero rushed by. She was surprised to see him rushing in such a way, but she was even more surprised to see _who _he was carrying. "Yori-chan?" she cried running after Zero. She finally caught up to him when he was placing Yori's unconscious body on the bed of one of the guest rooms. "Is that Yori-chan?"

Zero nodded. "Yes. It is Wakaba."

"But what was Yori-chan doing-" Yuuki gasped. "Were you attacked? Was Yori-chan attacked? How did she end up like that? Zero-"

"Yuuki." came Kaname's voice from the doorway. "Calm down. Why don't you stay here while I speak to Kiryuu about what happened. That way you can be here when your friend awakens."

Yuuki thought for a moment, then nodded at Kaname. She sat on the side of the bed Yori was sleeping on and stared at her unconscious friend. Kaname motioned for Aido and Kain to stay in the room and keep an eye on the pair, then walked down the hall with Zero in tow. He remained silent until Zero was in the room with the door shut.

"So Wakaba Sayori was the one who came to attack?" he asked.

Zero nodded. "Yes. I'm still not sure who she was specifically aiming for, but it is clear that she is emotionally unstable. There is nothing more dangerous than an emotionally confused hunter."

"I see." said Kaname taking a seat in a red leather arm chair. "So how should we handle this situation, Kiryuu? You being from the future, how was it you handle this the first time?"

Zero closed his eyes and exhaled. "I don't know." When Kaname only stared at him, Zero continued. "When I first experienced a similar time as this, Kain and Aido died that night they were ambushed. Because they had been killed, we immediately left the old safe house and came here, so Wakaba was never in there when I first experienced it. But since I was able to save Kain and Aido, we had no reason to rush off and Wakaba eventually tracked us down. So, this is all new to me."

"I see." said Kaname. "It seems you have already begun to change history, and thus, the other possible occurrences are now taking place. You have created a new timeline Kiryuu. And because of your actions, this new timeline is recreating itself in correlation to the actions you have taken." Kaname grabbed a half empty cup of wine and took a sip. "Perhaps your future will no longer happen. Meaning Yuuki is finally safe."

Suddenly, a loud cry forced Kaname and Zero to their feet. It was Yuuki. The two raced back to the room they had left the group in and found Yori awake, her back against the wall as she held a knife in one hand. Yuki was behind Kain and Aido, shock in her eyes.

Yori looked at all the vampires, unsure of what to do. Finally, she charged at Aido in an attempt to get to Yuuki. However, the second her feet touched the ground, Aido froze them to the ground. Unable to move, Yori furiously struggled to break the ice, but to no avail. After a few minutes of desperate attempts at breaking the ice with her knife, Kaname walked over to her.

Yori looked up and glared at him, her eyes filled with hate. "You. This is your fault." she spat the words at him, "It's all because you exist. Because you awakened from your eternal sleep."

Kaname only looked at her, whether her words affected him at all, his face did not show. He just stared at her. Yori could feel the hurt and rage grow inside her, threatening to come out.

Without thinking, she grabbed the knife and took a swing at his leg. He was, however, just out of her reach. She threw the knife so it landed at Zero's feet. "It's not fair." she whispered. "It's not fair! Here you are, the person I hate most in this world, and yet you are just out of my reach." tears began to pour from her eyes. "I'm powerless to stop you. I really am not strong enough."

Yuuki moved from behind Aido and made her way to Yori. She saw a hint of concern in Kaname's eyes, but she nodded to him. She knew Yori would not hurt her. Moving to her knees, Yuuki petted Yori's head, allowing her old friend to cry. Yori quickly flew into the arms of her dearest and best friend, crying into her chest. "I'm powerless Kaito!" She whispered between sobs. "I'm sorry I'm so powerless!"

Kaname motioned for the rest of them to leave the room, and Kain and Aido immediately did as they were told. Zero lingered in the room, watching the two girls. He realized something as he watched them. Both were fragile. One had easily broken almost beyond repair while the other was slowly breaking as well. He wanted to protect them both so they could smile like they once did. But he knew it was not that simple. They could never go back to those days where they lived under the sun.

"War has plucked away the petals of all the beautiful roses," said Kaname, "and has left them with only their thorns as a reminder of what they once were. This the reality of war. The effect of war." He left the room, leaving Zero alone to watch the damaged roses as they clung to each other.

"Yes." he whispered. "The effect of war."

* * *

_To be continued. . . . _Sorry! It's been a while! I had work and this chapter took a while to come out. Its been done, but I haven't had time to finish the last bit. But now its up! Comment and tell me what ya think!


	10. Chapter 10: The Ice Rose

**Bond Through Time**

_**Chapter 10: The Ice Rose**_

* * *

Five days had passed since Zero brought Yori to the safe house. She had given up attempts at each of their lives, but she remained locked in her room. She spoke to no one and rarely left her room. To make matters worse, Yori wasn't eating anything, and Yuuki feared the worst for her friend.

As much as Yuuki tried, she couldn't get her friend to eat anything much less talk to her. Still, she spent every waking moment with her friend talking to her and hoping she would get some response from Yori. But all Yori did was sit on the corner of her bed with her back against the wall, staring blankly into space. It was like talking to a breathing doll.

On the sixth day of Yori's silence, Yuuki walked out of her room and sighed. Zero watched from the stairwell, keeping his distance from Yuuki. They still hadn't talked much since Yori returned, confirming his suspicions. Yuuki was still avoiding him. He didn't push himself on her, but watching as Yuuki silently cried in front of her best friend's room, he found himself unable to control his actions.

He walked over to Yuuki and took her in a comforting hug. He didn't want to see her in such a fragile and weak state. It was his fault she felt such pain. He had brought Yori back with him. Still, he knew that as much as it hurt Yuuki, he knew it would help her in the long run. Being the only girl in the house must be difficult for her, and he could only imagine how lonely she felt. That thought alone made Zero tighten his grip around Yuuki.

Gasping, Yuuki began pushing away. "You're hurting me Zero." she whispered, releasing herself from his grip.

"I'm sorry Yuuki. I saw how upset you looked, and I couldn't help it." he replied looking away. It embarrassed him at how easily he had lost control of himself. Only around Yuuki could that ever happen.

They both stood in an awkward silence, unable to put their thoughts into words. Finally, Yuuki broke the silence. "I think Yori-chan is doing better. She's slowly reacting to my words. I hope she comes out of it soon."

"Don't worry, Yuuki. Wakaba is a strong girl. She will escape this pain and wake up from this shock." said zero.

"But what if she starts attacking us again? What if she really hates me?" cried Yuuki, tears slowly appearing at the corners of her eyes.

"No. She would never hate you, Yuuki. She's just in pain right now. She'll get through this pain, but in order to do that, she's going to need your support. After all," he said smiling, "You're the one who helped me get through the pain of losing my parents. Remember?" He thought back to those nights when Yuuki would slowly stroke his head until he fell asleep. One of the many reasons he fell in love with her.

Yuuki smiled slightly. "You're right." Suddenly, she held her throat and fell to her knees.

"Yuuki? Are you okay?" asked Zero concerned. She looked pale and exhausted, her eyes shining and bright.

"You've been denying yourself what you need most." came Kaname's voice from behind them. "I know your hunger Yuuki. It's been well over a week since you last fed. Come with me so I can help you."

"I can't leave Yori-chan alone." she whispered, bringing herself up to her feet.

"I'm sure Kiryuu will be more then willing to watch your friend for you, Yuuki." said Kaname, walking over to her and placing his arm around her shoulders. He looked towards Zero, and nodded. "Won't you Kiryuu?"

Zero glared at Kaname, but nodded back. "Of course. I'll let you know if anything changes."

Yuuki looked to Zero and smiled. "Thank you, Zero. I won't be long." With that, she and Kaname disappeared up the stairs.

Zero sighed and walked towards Yori's room, peeking his head in to check on her. She was still in her corner, eyes vacant. She sighed once and shifted her legs. Still no overall change. Sighing, Zero walked down the hall to his room. It was about time for him to take his blood tablets. He could feel the hunger and knew it would only intensify once the scent of blood slipped down the stairs. It was best to prepare himself now.

Walking out of his room, Zero saw Aido slip into Yori's room. He silently walked down the hall and peeked through the crack of the door. He was surprised at what he saw. Instead of Aido glaring down at Yori, like he assumed Aido was going to do, Aido was sitting on the bedside, talking to Yori.

"You've really surprised me, Wakaba Sayori." he whispered. "You're not that helpless day class girl I saved from that vampire all those years ago anymore. You've grown stronger. But after all that you've been through, I suppose that was all you could do." Yori made no motion as to whether or not she could hear anything Aido was saying, and he sighed.

"You know, you've grown surprisingly beautiful. I didn't recognize you at first. For a human, you aged well." he held out his hand and a rose made of ice appeared in his palm. "I'm not really sure how to say this, but . . . . " he trailed off. After a moment of silence, he placed the ice rose in her hand.

Yori slowly looked down at the rose in her hand, her eyes still vacant. She said nothing, but slowly brought the rose to her chest and hugged it. "Kaito. . . ." she whispered then began to cry.

Aido watched, a sad expression on his face. "Of course you still feel for him." he whispered. "I'm not really sure what I was expecting when I don't even understand what's wrong with me." He sighed and stood, walking out of the room.

Zero stood by the door, waiting for him. "You're the first person she's responded to." he said.

Aido kept his back to Zero, hiding his face. "She didn't respond to me. She responded to a memory of her husband."

"But you still helped her see it. Yuuki's been trying for the past six days to get any emotion out of her.

"I brought her pain. That's the last thing she needs right now." he said, anger in his words. Anger meant towards himself.

"You can't expect her to get over that pain, Aido. Losing someone you love is a pain that never goes away. It's always in your heart, whether you want it or not. But with the right help, she can find happiness again. Happiness that will numb the pain."

"Something you learned from experience?" asked Aido with a smirk.

"Exactly. I lost my family, but gained a new one." replied Zero.

"Look at yourself, Kiryuu!" shouted Aido, now turning towards Zero. "Can you really call any of us your 'family'? Kaname-sama hates you, Wakaba hates you, Akatsuki and I could care less about you, and Yuuki-sama avoids you like the plague! Knowing all that, can you still say you're happy?"

Zero just stared at Aido, hurt by the truth in Aido's words. He was right. Zero really had no one. His actual family was long dead and all the people in his life now either hated him or ignored him. For the first time since he came back to the past, he felt true loneliness.

"Zero-kun?" came a soft voice. Surprised, he turned around and saw Yori poking her head out of the door. "Zero-kun? Where am I? Where's the academy?" Emerging completely from the room, she looked to Aido and asked, "Aido-sempai? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Moon Dorm?"

Aido and Zero looked at each other. What was wrong with Yori? Had she really forgotten everything? Did she really think she was back at Cross Academy? The place they had all left behind all those years ago?

Walking next to Zero, she grabbed his wrist, a look of confusion in her eyes. "Where's Yuuki?"

Looking at the once again innocent eyes of Wakaba Sayori, Zero knew. She had forgotten. She had forgotten everything.

* * *

_To be continued. . . . _Hello everyone! Sorry It's been a while since I last updated. Been dealing with some stuff, but now there should be more updates. Definitely some interesting stuff coming up so be on the lookout! So what do you all think of AidoXYori? Leave your answers in a comment plz! Thanks! See you all in Chapter 11: Lingering Emotion!


	11. Chapter 11: Linger Emotion

**Bond Through Time**

_**CHapter 11: Lingering Emotion, Something's Coming **_

* * *

Zero paced outside of Yori's room, trying to process everything that had happened in the past twenty minutes. Yori had come out of her trance, but her mind had returned to the time she spent at Cross Academy. She couldn't remember anything that happened in the past 3 ½ years. It was almost as if she had blocked those memories out of her mind.

Now Yuuki was with Yori, slowly explaining everything to her. In a way, it was good for her to return to that state of mind. She would no longer remember all the pain and suffering she had felt from the passing of Kaito's death. Her anger and vengeance had disappeared, and she was no longer a threat to any of them. She was the innocent girl they had all known those many years ago.

None of them were sure why she had returned to this mental mind, but there had been a few ideas. It was Kaname who had practically guessed the situation and came up with a very reasonable conclusion.

"It's simple, really. All the stress brought onto her by the loss of her husband and the sudden collision with all of us was too much for her mind to take." he'd said, "So in an attempt to protect herself, she forced herself to forget anything that had to do with vampires. She blames us for the loss of her husband and Yuuki, and she wanted to return to a time where there was no pain and suffering in her heart."

What he had said made the most sense, but the next thing they had to figure out was what to do next. They were still on the run from all who wanted to kill Kaname and Yuuki and now they had Yori, a now helpless human to protect. If they were found, handling the situation was going to be more difficult. Not to mention Aido's sudden change of character.

Instead of being his annoyingly loud and complaining self, he was now avoiding the situation completely. Zero figured it had something to do with what Aido had been saying to Yori before she awoke. Zero had always suspected Aido's feelings, but was still completely surprised at how hard he was taking it.

Of course, Zero knew better then anyone the painful longing that rumbled deep inside him. The constant need to make the other person yours; their blood, body, and heart. But like Aido, his want could never been fulfilled. Not as long as she gave herself to another.

As much as he hated to admit it, Zero had much more in common with Aido then he thought. Maybe confiding in each other would help them with their pain. If nothing else, a fight would erupt from it and Zero was just fine with that. Fighting was better then sitting around waiting. It was doing _something_.

Walking down the hall, Zero heard whispers coming from the library. The door to the room was cracked open, so he peeked inside and found Aido and Kain talking amongst themselves.

"-heard from her in a couple months. Are you doing alright?" Aido asked Kain.

Kain looked at the slowly dying fire and slowly spoke. "Ruka's strong. I know she's out there fighting somewhere. I need to believe she's alright."

"Do you know where she was the last time she contacted you?"

"She didn't give me a clear location because she was concerned someone would intercept it. She mentioned feeling like someone was constantly following her." Kain paused for a moment, unsure if he could continue. "Someone with incredible power that would rival that of a pureblood. But she didn't know who or what it was."

"What could possibly rival the power of a pureblood? There are practically no hunters left and most of the nobles were killed when the revolution began. There is no one left with power even remarkably close to a pureblood's." Aido said, surprised by Kain's words.

"There is only one I can think of, but he has been with us the entire time." Zero froze. How could they think that he had anything to do with what was happening to Ruka? Did they still not trust him after he saved their lives?

"You mean Kiryuu? I would hardly put his power on the same level as Kaname-sama's." Aido said with a smirk. Zero wanted to smack it off his face.

"Whoever it is has been following Ruka for some time and now we haven't heard from her in months. Something is wrong, I know it." Kain turned to Aido, pain and concern on his face. He loved Ruka; that much was certain.

Aido sat quietly for a moment then asked, "Should we tell Kaname-sama?"

"No." Kain replied turning back to the fire, "He has enough to concern himself with."

"Then what do you want to do?"

Kain stared at the fire as it made one final attempt to live. In a small puff of smoke, the fire disappeared. "I'm going to go find her."

Zero had heard enough. It was time to intervene. "You aren't going anywhere Kain." he said revealing himself in the doorway.

"Kiryuu!" Aido said surprised.

Kain just looked at him with the same indifferent face he always had on. "Kiryuu, this is none of your concern."

"It became my concern the moment you considered leaving and weakening our defense. I will not risk the safety of Yuuki and Yori just because you haven't heard from Ruka."

"And I will not risk the safety of Ruka because you are incompetent enough to pick up the slack when I leave." Kain sighed. "Look, I don't want to have a pointless fight with you like you normally would with Hanabusa. So I need you to understand. Ruka is in trouble. I know it, and I'm going to find her even if I have to get through you to do so."

Zero watched with amusement as a fireball appeared out of Kain's palm. "Do you really want to do this, Kain?" he asked, pulling out a blade and crouching down.

"If it means I can get out of here faster and find Ruka, then yes I do."

"I would prefer it if you two didn't singe the furniture, Kain." said Kaname walking into the room. "And Kiryuu, I would prefer it if you didn't break anything with that temper and bad attitude of yours."

Kain extinguished the fireball and bowed to Kaname. "Of course, Kaname-sama." Zero only grumbled in protest and sheathed his blade.

"Tell me, Kain, what is the reason you two started to fight?"

Kain glanced nervously at Aido and then back to Kaname. "It's Ruka. It's been well over 2 months since I last heard from her. In her most recent letter, she mentioned feeling as though someone was following her. I intended on leaving to go search for her, but Kiryuu intervened."

"I see." Kaname walked over to the fireplace and looked down at the coals, watching as the light slowly disappeared, leaving only black lumps. "And I take it Kiryuu wanted you to remain here to protect Yuuki."

"And Yori." Zero added, his glare never leaving Kaname's back.

"Were you planning on telling me about your actions, Kain? Or were you just going to leave and allow Aido to explain to me where you had run off to?"

"I-I-" stammered Kain.

"I assume from your answer that it was the first." he mused now turning to face Kain.

Kain bowed, unable to meet Kaname's penetrating gaze. "I deepest apologizes, Kaname-sama. I had no intention of causing you difficulties. It's just-"

"I know. You love Ruka." Kaname walked past and stopped a foot away from Zero. "And I take it you and Aido can handle the security while Kain is away?"

Zero looked to Kain, who had risen from his bow and was now waiting for Zero's reply. Zero could see the pain and worry in the man's eyes, and felt a pang of sympathy for him. There was nothing more frightening then the horror of not knowing. Not knowing if she was alone, scared, hungry, hurt, dead. Not knowing left the mind to its imagination, a truly frightening place to be. Zero had felt that fear many times, and he knew from his own experiences how truly horrific it could be.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Good." said Kaname now walking out the door. "Prepare to leave at sunset tomorrow, Kain. Come and see me in my study in one hour. There are some things I wish to discuss with you."

"Of course, Kaname-sama. And thank you." With that, Kaname walked down the hall and disappeared into his study. Kain walked over to Zero and patted his shoulder, a small smile the only 'thank you' he would give. Zero nodded and turned to Aido once Kain had also left the room.

"What do you think of all of this?" he asked.

Aido paused for a moment, carefully finding the words to answer with. "I think something's coming. Something big."

"What do you mean?"

Aido walked past Zero and paused at the doorway. "I'll let you know when I figure it out."

Zero watched as Aido left the room, leaving him to the silent room. He didn't know how, but somewhere inside him he knew Aido was right. Something big was coming. Something that would change all of their lives forever. And whatever this something was, he knew exactly where he needed to be and what he had to do.

He needed to be right next to Yuuki and Yori, protecting them from whatever was coming. He would protect them with all of his might, until the last whisper of life escaped his lips.

* * *

_To be continued. . . . Sorry for the long wait! Its been a heck of a few months. Anyways, the plots gonna start taking a turn for the worst (so to speak). But either way, things are about to get pretty interesting! So keep your eyes open for the next chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmare

**Bond Through Time**

**_Chapter 12: Nightmare _**

* * *

_The sound of laughter and screams roared in Zero's ears, growing louder and louder the harder he tried to block it out. Even behind his closed eyelids, he could still see the flames twirling in their rhythmic dance, leading only to oblivion. He felt a sharp pain on his side and felt something hot and wet against his skin. _

_He had to open his eyes, he knew it. And yet he couldn't. Try as he might, his eyes remained closed. His sight was gone; taken from him. But he could hear. Hear the screams and the laughter, unable to tell one from the other. Slowly, he began to distinguish the two. There was not just one person screaming, but two. No, three. _

_One of the screams seemed to be uttering something, so he did his best to single out that voice in the mix of the chaos around him. _

"_-lp. . . .-ro" He concentrated harder, trying to identify the voice. _

"_-elp. . . ero" It continued to say. Still he could not understand what the voice was saying. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he could hear the voice perfectly. A voice he had long known and loved more then anything in the world._

"_Help, Zero!" cried Yuuki. _

_But try as he might, Zero could not move. Could not open his eyes. He could only do nothing. Images flashed across his eyelids seeming fast and slow at the same time. He saw Yori sprawled on the ground, her limbs bending the wrong way, eyes glassy. Flash. Aido slowly turning to ash and floating away. Flash. Yuuki, bloody and burnt on the ground, struggling to breathe. Flash. A figure hidden behind flames standing behind Yuuki. Flash. Yuuki hanging limp from the figures strong grip. _

_The image did not change, and the figure turned to Zero and held Yuuki higher in the air with his one hand still around her throat. The figure threw her body like one would a ball, with the greatest of ease and a somewhat lazy way. Like he had grown bored of his broken toy and no longer wanted it. _

_Zero watched her body roll across the ground and stop in front of him. Finally, he was able to open his eyes, but the image burned across his eyelids was the same that his eyes could now see. Whether his eyes were open or closed, he could not escape the image. Yuuki was dead._

"_An amusing toy." rang the figure's cruel voice. It sounded like a man, but Zero only heard the voice of a monster. "But I prefer it as it is now. A broken, still doll." The figure looked at Zero and smiled. "Don't you agree?"_

_Zero tried to scream at the man. To rip him to shreds and somehow take back the life that was stolen from Yuuki. But he forgot he could not move. Only watch with horror and disgust as the man erupted in a fit of hysterical laughter, the inferno around him seeming to move in time with it. With him. The murderer. The monster. A monster who had killed everyone Zero cared for because he was weak. _

_It was the one thing Zero feared more then anything. And it had come true._

Zero awoke with a jolt, sweat pouring off his body and tears dripping down his face. It had all been a nightmare. A horribly realistic nightmare. Nothing more. Yuuki, Yori, and Aido were all still alive. They were not dead.

A soft knock on the door broke Zero away from his thoughts. "Who is it?" he called, quickly wiping away the remaining tears.

"It's Yori." came a quiet and timid voice.

Zero stood and walked to the door, only opening it wide enough so he could see Yori. "What do you want, Wakaba?" he said in his normal annoyed tone.

"I didn't mean to bother you, Zero-kun. If this is a bad time, I can come back later." Judging by her voice and body movement, Zero knew something was bother Yori. And why shouldn't she be bothered and upset? Just yesterday she rediscovered a secret that tore her apart and nearly drove her mad. There was no doubt she was upset and confused.

"No." he sighed, opening the door wide enough for her to slip in. "Come on in. I wasn't asleep yet anyways."

"Asleep?" she asked and stopped. She must have forgotten he usually slept during the day now.

Zero glanced down the hallway and saw Aido leaning against the wall three doors down. Their eyes met for a moment, and Aido nodded once and disappeared down another hallway. "Just what I needed." he mumbled to himself.

"What was that, Zero-kun?" asked Yori standing in the middle of the room. She looked out of place and unsure what to do with herself.

"Nothing. You can sit on the bed." he said leaning himself against the wall. Yori glanced at Zero and the bed, slowly easing herself down. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I-" she began, and then looked down at her hands. She wasn't sure how to word her thoughts, and it took her a few tries before she could actually say anything. "Zero-kun, I know who it is I'm suppose to be. Yuuki has told me so much and has really tried to help me, but it feels wrong. It's strange hearing my life from someone else. I wouldn't have believed any of this if I hadn't looked in a mirror."

She touched her face, her fingers trailing around her cheeks. "It's my face, but at the same time it isn't. This body is unfamiliar to me. And yet it's mine." Now she ran her fingers through her long hair, griping the ends in a tight fist. "I feel like a stranger in my own body; my own life!"

Zero just watched as Yori calmed herself, holding back the tears she so desperately needed to shed. In a way, he understood what she was going through. His situation was the complete opposite of hers, but much more similar then he first thought. Both were in bodies that were both familiar and unfamiliar to them.

He knew he was in his body, but at times he felt like a stranger in it. This body used to be his, but that was years ago. His mind was much older then his body and it still bothered him that he knew things others did not. Yori was in a body that seemed too old to her. It was a completely opposite circumstances, and yet so very similar. Perhaps he was the only one who understood how Yori was feeling and the only one she could talk to.

"It will get better. It may seem strange and confusing at first, but you will adjust. There are people here who care about you. Yuuki, me, and even Aido." he said.

Yori looked up at Zero and smiled slightly. "Thanks Zero-kun. I really needed to get that off my chest. It hurt so much keeping it to myself."

Zero smiled back, happy to have helped Yori. It helped that she had distracted him from the nightmare. "You're welcome. I'm sure you have a lot to think about. But if you need to talk, feel free to come by anytime. But maybe in the evening. We are on a slightly different schedule from before."

Yori nodded and walked to the door, giving Zero a small wave before leaving and shutting the door. He waited a few moments before sighing and said, "Are you going to stay out there all morning or come in, Aido?"

Aido opened the door and walked in, making one quick sweep across the room. He walked over to the bed and casually sat himself down, saying nothing. Finally, Zero could not take the silence any longer. "What do you want?"

"What did she say?" he asked.

"What's it to you?"

"What. Did. She. Say." Aido said again, slowly emphasizing every word.

"It's none of your concern, Aido." Zero said walking to the door and opening it. "Now get out of my room. I don't want to deal with you now."

Aido rushed towards Zero, slammed the door shut, and had his arm at Zero's throat. He glared at him, a cloud of anger and frustration circling around him. "Don't play games with me, Kiryuu. I want to know what she said. _Now_."

Zero smirked at Aido. "And how am I suppose to. . . .say anything. . . .when. . . .y. . .ou. . . .are choking. . . .me."

Aido continued to glare at Zero before releasing him and returning to his spot on the bed. "I let you go. Now tell me what she said."

Zero stretched his neck, moving it around in a circle and listening to his joints crack. "You want to know?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He just enjoyed teasing Aido. "Fine, I'll tell you. She's confused and needed someone to confide in. That's all."

"That's it?" Aido asked after a minute. "She didn't say anything about. . . ."

"No, she didn't mention you. It may be best to let her go, Aido. One of these days, her memories are going to come back, and when they do, she'll be hell to deal with. Even if she doesn't get them back, she might just go crazy trying to make sense out of this messed up world."

Aido stood, keeping his head down, and walked towards the door. "You know Kiryuu, you should take your own advice to heart and stop chasing Yuuki-sama. She's out of your reach, just like she has always been. _Nothing _you do will ever change that." Aido turned to look at Zero, pity written all over his face. With one final sigh, Aido left the room, closing the door behind him.

Aido's words were like lemon juice on a wound, strong and painful. And true. Maybe it was time to follow his own advice. Who was he to tell one person how to live their life when he had already done a horrible job on his own. He was nowhere near the status of a life-coach. Maybe his life wouldn't have turned out as horrible as it did. Maybe nightmares wouldn't frequent his mind every time he closed his eyes. But that wasn't the case.

Zero was left to face the nightmare that still licked the tips of his memory, alone. They haunted his mind, staying clear and vivid instead of slowly disappearing from memory like most other dreams did. No, this nightmare was like a brand in his mind, a reminder to him that something could always go wrong. That there were others out there that would do just as the figure in his nightmare had done.

"No." he whispered to the darkness. "I will not let that happen. I will protect them." But in the back of his mind, a small voice whispered the words he would not speak, _But what if you can't? _

* * *

_To be continued. . . . Thanks so much fofr all the positive feedback! It helped me create this chapter only 3 days after the last one! Yay! I'm relieved it came out faster then I initially thought it would! In the next couple chapters, I think I will introduce the new threat! So please keep on leaving comments and be on the lookout for the next chapter! _


	13. Chapter 13: A New Plan

**Bond Through Time**

_**Chapter 13: A New Plan**_

* * *

"Its been nearly three weeks since Kain left and we still haven't heard back from him." said Aido. They all sat in Kaname's study, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Do you think something could have happened to him?" Yori whispered, absently stroking her hair.

"It's possible." said Kaname, slowly drinking from his wine glass. "I haven't been able to send out many of my bats because there have been a few Prowlers lurking on our trail. I wouldn't want to risk them spotting one of my bats and finding our location."

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Yuuki asked. "If the Prowlers are closing in on us, shouldn't we move again?"

"But if we do that, Kain and Ruka won't be able to find us." Aido said, frowning.

"Assuming they aren't already dead."

Zero stood by the door, leaning against the wall as he observed the conversation going on around him. Kaname sat atop his red leather chair shaped suspiciously enough like a throne, spinning the contents inside his wineglass around in slow circles. Yuuki sat on the ground at his feet, her face showing how deep in thought she was, no doubt trying to find a solution that would leave everyone safe and mostly unharmed.

Yori was across from the siblings, sharing a love seat with Aido, contributing little to the conversation. She still wasn't too adjusted to her new life, and often wound up sitting alone somewhere, stroking her hair and gazing off into a world she had long left behind. No doubt wishing to return to the life she could still remember. Every so often Aido would glance at Yori quickly, seeming to check for any sign of her hunter self, before focusing once again on Kaname. The situation had hit him the hardest, seeing as how Kain was probably the only relative Aido had left. That's why he was so strongly against the thought of Kain being dead and abandoning him.

As for Zero, he saw no need to contribute because he knew that it wouldn't matter what he said. If Kaname decided on something, the only person who could change his mind was Yuuki and even she was having trouble coming up with another solution. Zero didn't see many himself. They were all right. The Prowlers, otherwise known as scouts for the new Vampire Republic, were drawing close.

The Vampire Republic was born from the aristocrats who despised and feared the power of the Purebloods and rebelled against them. They enlisted help from the majority of the common vampire class and even some members of the Hunter Society. They attacked the homes of purebloods in mobs and took them out one by one, barely leaving them alive enough to become a food source. There have been rumors that purebloods captured by the Vampire Republic are locked away, sedated by both magic and human drugs so the leaders of the Republic can gain powers from their blood.

Just thinking about the Republic made Zero boil with hatred and self-loathing. It was because of his actions of rebellion against the purebloods that those aristocrats discovered it was possible to fight back. Because he had aided in the killing of Hio Shizuka and Kuran Rido, and had craved the death of both Kaname and Yuuki. He had been the illegitimate father of the Vampire Republic.

"Zero? Are you listening?"

Zero looked up to see the whole room staring at him. "Sorry, I didn't catch the last part."

"We wanted to know if you had any ideas, Zero." Yuuki said, smiling.

"Well," he said now standing upright, "I agree that we can't stay here, and I also agree that we can't leave Kain and Ruka behind. That's why I think we should try and end this once and for all."

"What? Are you suggesting that we walk up to the Vampire Republic's front door, ask to see their leaders, and then kill them right there?" Aido said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Zero said, smiling. "We need to take them out at their heart, namely, their leaders. Just like they did to the other purebloods. That's when one of us takes control from the inside, and puts an end to the Vampire Republic once and for all."

"And how do you suggest we do this? We don't know where their base is or who their leaders even are." Kaname said.

"I think one of us knows where the location is." he said slowly, Zero's eyes falling on Yori. Everyone else moved to follow his line of sight.

"Me?" she squeaked. "I don't even know what the Vampire Republic is, much less where it is! I don't even know who I am anymore!"

"Yes you do. It's locked away in your memories somewhere, inside the mind of the hunter in you."

"And you want me to just pull them out of my mind, just like that? I've been trying to remember these past few years of my life for over a month now, and I still can't remember anything!" Yori cried, now standing up and gripping the ends of her hair in a tight fist.

"Zero, stop! You're upsetting her!" cried Yuuki as she stroked Yori's head. "Its okay, Yori-chan. You don't have to rush any of this. It will all come back to you in time. Just relax and breathe."

Aido stepped behind the girls, his glare focused entirely on Zero. Judging from the sudden change in the atmosphere, Zero thought it best for him to leave. Before he walked out the door, however, he whispered loud enough for only the vampires' powerful ears to hear, "If we don't strike them down now, they will strike us down first." As he said this, his eyes met Kaname's for a second before he turned his gaze back to the hall in front of him. "Kill or be killed. Those are our only options."

Later that night, as Zero stared at his ceiling and thought back on his old life, someone knocked on his door. Someone he knew would come. "Come in, Kuran."

Kaname opened the door and walked into the room, giving the room a quick glance over before focusing on Zero. "It's a shame that the room is so bare and boring. Much like its occupant."

"Can we just skip the witty remarks and get straight to the point, Kuran?" groaned Zero as he sat up on the edge of his bed.

"I suppose so." replied Kaname, leaning himself against the wall adjacent from Zero. "Your plan isn't bad, but I do have a few questions. For one, how do you know Wakaba Yori worked for the Vampire Republic?"

"For one thing, when she attacked us the first time, her self control was almost on-existent. Most hunters wouldn't have such irrational thinking." he said.

"But you did." replied Kaname.

Zero chose to ignore his comment. "Another thing is that her fighting skills are by no means complete. If she was with the hunters, there is no way the Hunter Society would let one of their own out on the field without finishing their training. Its dangerous both for the hunter and anyone around them. She didn't learn to control her strength and agility either, which further supports my theory that she didn't stay with the hunters. She's the kind of reckless killers the Vampire Society wants on their side. Blinded by her own hate and revenge, willing to do whatever it takes to bring down her target."

"A suicidal pawn." mused Kaname. "It makes sense. Now tell me how you think she'll be able to remember their location."

"I was thinking that was something you could do." Zero said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sure you have some type of ability that can bring her memories back. After all, your kind can lock away the vampire part of themselves and turn that person human."

Kaname paused for a moment, "I can look into it. Now I have one more question for you. If and when she gets her memories back, how can you be sure she's going to cooperate with us?"

"I'm hoping that the past month will make her see that we are not her enemy. And just in case that doesn't work, I'll go there myself. I'm sure they will welcome the man who brought about their rebellion." he said bitterly. "I'll find one of their Prowlers and demand to be taken to them. But lets hope we can get Wakaba to cooperate."

"For all of our sakes, I hope so." Kaname walked out the door and just before closing it, called back, "I'll talk to Aido and Yuuki about this plan and keep you posted."

Zero nodded and let out a sigh of relief when Kaname was finally gone. He knew he was in over his head with this idea, but what other choice was there? Just as he had told everyone else before. Either they take out the Vampire Republic or the Vampire Republic takes them out. And he had already seen the latter event happen. There was no way he was going to let it happen again.

* * *

_So here is the next chapter! The new threat has been revealed, The Vampire Republic! Things are gonna start getting a little more action filled, and I'm a bit nervous because action scenes are by far, NOT my strong point. But I will do my best! Until the next chapter, adieu!_


	14. Chapter 14: What Must Be Done

**Bond Through Time**

_**Chapter 14: What Must Be Done**_

* * *

It was another two weeks before news came. They all sat in Kaname's study once again, discussing the preparations for the upcoming plan. All were there except for Yori, who was sleeping from her latest attempt at regaining her memories.

"We have news about Kain and Ruka." said Kaname, staring into the fireplace. "I'm not sure how accurate this information is or how old it is. But apparently, according to a spy in the Prowlers, they have been taken into custody by the Vampire Republic."

"The Vampire Republic has them?" cried Yuuki, looking up at Kaname in horror. "How?"

"Does it matter how they were captured?" cried Aido, now on his feet, fuming. "All that matters is that we get them out, NOW!"

"Cool it down, Aido." said Zero, grabbing hold of Aido's shoulder. "The last thing we need you to do is run in there, guns blazing, without following the plan."

"What plan? Yori can't remember what she ate for breakfast before coming here, much less where the Vampire Republic's Head Quarters are! We don't have time to wait anymore! Kain and Ruka need us NOW! Who knows how long the Vampire Republic will keep them alive!"

"They'll keep them alive as long as it takes." said Kaname.

"As long as it takes to do what?" asked Yuuki.

"As long as it takes them to find out our location." he replied.

"But they don't know where we are." Yuuki said, distraught.

"But the Vampire Republic doesn't know that. I'm willing to bet they're going to do whatever it takes to get our location out of the two of them." Zero said, a stone mask on his face.

"AAARGH! I can't just sit here and do NOTHING!" Aido ran pass Zero and out the door.

Zero started after him, but Kaname raised his hand, signaling him to stop. His eyes turned a glowing crimson red and said, "_Aido. I command you to stop. Turn around and return to my study. __**Now.**_"

After a couple minutes, Aido walked back into the study, a dazed look on his face. He paused in front of Kaname and said in a calm and slow voice. "I have done as you commanded, My Lord."

Kaname's eyes returned to normal and he stood. "I suppose now would be the best time to tell you all about my findings." he said when Aido was out of the trance. "I have done quite a large amount of research and discovered a way to awaken memories sleeping inside a person's mind. I figured it out based upon the spell Juuri used to seal Yuuki's memories. Though the situation now is not as extreme and won't call for a living sacrifice."

Zero watched Yuuki fidget at the mention of her mother's name and death. She wouldn't admit it, but he knew she was still bothered by the whole incident and felt responsible for her parents' deaths. He had heard her whispering to Yori when she was in her doll-like state and it hurt him to know Yuuki had been in so much anguish. How could she possibly blame herself for their deaths? They no doubt loved her and sacrificed themselves to protect her from her evil uncle. Still, he knew she felt like her existence destroyed them. He remembered the words she whispered to Yori clearly. _"If I hadn't been born, Uncle Rido wouldn't have come after me and Mother and Father wouldn't have died. My existence has caused so many people so much pain."_

Zero shook his head and tried to focus on what Kaname was saying. "But it may turn a little violent, if my research is correct." Kaname eyed the door and said, "Yori, why don't you join us, seeing as how this next part concerns you."

Zero looked to the door and waited a few seconds until the door slowly opened and Yori walked into the room. She looked both embarrassed and uncomfortable. When she was seated on the floor next to Yuuki, Kaname continued. "As I was saying, the process may cause Yori to become a little violent as her current mind and her hunter mind fight for control of the body. It is of great importance that Yori's current self prevails in the fight and absorbs her hunter self into her own consciousness so all of her memories return to her. Then all the information on the Vampire Republic will be in our hands and we can move on to the second phase of our plan."

"What do you have to do to awaken my hunter self?" whispered Yori.

Kaname paused for a moment then said, "It is a bit complicated, but we have all the necessary things here. Though it may be difficult for you to do." he then walks to his desk behind him and picks up a book. He flips through a few pages before finding the correct one and says, "'To awaken sleeping thoughts, blood of the purest beast, blood of the true pursuer, and blood of the dreamer must be drunk at the neutral time of passing.'" When everyone only stared at him, Kaname sighed and continued. "Let me elaborate. Yori must drink the blood of a pureblood, a descendent of the first hunters, and some of her own blood. As for the 'neutral time of passing' I would think it means twilight."

"How can you be sure its twilight? Couldn't it be dawn?" asked Yori, her face going pale.

"It's more difficult for vampires to be out at dawn then twilight. The sun is too bright at dawn, whereas the sun is weaker at twilight." explained Aido.

"So, I have to drink either Your's or Yuuki's blood along with Zero-kun's and mine at twilight?" Yori asked, more as a confirmation then a question.

"Precisely." Kaname replied.

"How can you be sure my blood will work?" whispered Zero. He knew his family originated from the first hunters, but how could his blood help? He was a vampire now, not a human. How could he be sure his blood wouldn't taint the spell and Yori instead of helping her?

"It will work." Kaname said. "When the Hunters devoured the pureblood who gave them their abilities, a part of her remained in their blood. In every hunter born from a family that descended from the original hunters, there is a little bit of vampire blood. It doesn't matter if you're a vampire now, Kiryuu. In a way, a small part of you was always a vampire. The part of you that had the necessary skills and abilities to hunt vampires. That was her gift to you and your kind."

Zero looked down at his hands, considering Kaname's words. What he said made sense, but the small part of him that still hated and wanted the purebloods dead felt disgusted at the idea. Even before he was turned into a vampire by Hio Shizuka, purebloods still had some control over his life. He banished those dark and dangerous thoughts to the back of his mind, refusing to allow them to escape. To make themselves known. "So when do we do it?"

"We need to do it soon if we want any hope of saving Kain and Ruka before their killed. The sooner we do it, the better." said Aido, looking sympathetically at Yori. She only nodded in agreement and absently twirled her head as she gazed at the fireplace.

"I recommend me do it tomorrow at twilight. We don't know how long Yori will be unconscious and fighting her hunter self. It could take as little as a few minutes or as long as a few days. We can't be sure." Kaname also looked to Yori, sympathy in his eyes as well.

"Do you think you can handle it Yori-chan?" whispered Yuuki, squeezing her friends should in an attempt to comfort and support her. Yori nodded slowly. "I can stay with you while you are unconscious. I won't stop holding your hand and I won't leave your side until you wake up. I promise." Again Yori nodded and leaned her head against Yuuki's shoulder, letting out a slow and tired sigh.

"Then it is settled. Tomorrow at twilight, we will cast the spell and awaken Yori's hunter self. If all goes well, we will be getting Ruka and Kain back in a matter of days. If not-" Kaname looks again at Yori and Yuuki, then to Zero and Aido, "I will do what is necessary to protect Yuuki. Whatever the cost."

* * *

_To be continued. . . . Here is chapter 14!_ _I am amazed at how many chapters have come out and how many of you like this story! Thank you for reading! As for the story, the next chapter is going to be from Yori's point of view as she fights her Hunter Self for control of her body. Thanks again for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter! _


	15. Chapter 15: Inner Demons

**Bond Through Time**

_Chapter 15: Inner Demons_

* * *

The next evening, Yori sat on her bed surrounded by red candles. Yuuki sat next to her on the bed, holding her hand just like she promised. Aido and Zero stood at the doorway watching as Kaname cut his finger and dripped his blood in a glass goblet. He beckoned for Zero to come forward and handed him the knife. Zero hesitantly took the knife and cut open his palm, directing the blood into the goblet. Finally, Zero handed Yori the knife and she cut her palm, cringing in pain. She moved her hand over the goblet and the blood slowly fell into the cup.

When she bandaged her hand, she looked up and saw that all except Kaname's eyes glowed red with hunger at the sight and smell of her blood. She tried to ignore them as she said, "So what's next?"

Kaname twirled the blood in the goblet, mixing them all together. He then handed her the goblet and said, "Drink this and then lay down and close your eyes. I will recite the spell and you will fall into your subconscious. Then, the rest will be up to you." Yori nodded and drank the blood, trying her best not to cringe in disgust at the taste. She then laid down and gave Yuuki's hand a squeeze before closing her eyes. The last thing she heard of reality was Kaname's voice as he spoke in a language she did not know.

When she opened her eyes, Yori found herself in a field of soft grass. She sat up and looked around. All around her were wild flowers and beautiful fruit trees, the wind lazily swaying the branches back and forth. Looking to her right she saw a small river flowing next to her, the water clear and blue. She crawled over to the bank of the river and looked into its refreshing water, gasping.

She saw the face of the girl she remembered. Short and curly hair with a crown of pink roses on her head. Sparkling eyes of wonder and innocence. A short white gossamer tunic draped around her body with a thin gold rope tied around her waist. This was the face of who she had been all those years ago.

Slowly, she touched her face, surprised the reflection did the same. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This was who she was, who she felt like now. The sound of a gunshot in the distance reminded her why she was here in the first place. She needed to find her hunter self and absorb her. It was their only hope to save Kain and Ruka and destroy the Vampire Republic once and for all.

Yori stood and walked towards the direction of the gunshot, her heart beating in fear and nervousness. How was she suppose to beat her hunter self? Her hunter self had combat training, and from the sound of it, weapons. And what did Yori have? A crown of roses and a tunic. Her odds didn't look good. Still, she had people counting on her. She had to try.

As she continued to walk, she began to notice a change in the environment. The plants and trees seemed to die and the land became desolate. The once clear sky now turned gray and lightening lighted the sky. Still, she walked. She knew she was close to her hunter self.

"You're still around? I thought I abandoned you a long time ago." came a voice ahead of her. Yori squinted at the figure coming out of a dust cloud and gasped. The girl had long and straight dirty blonde hair, her eyes filled with disgust and hate. She wore a black tunic with silver arm bands in the shape of a snake on each of her arms.

"You're my hunter self?" Yori said, her voice shaking a little.

"Sure am. Now if you wouldn't mind, cold you please disappear for real this time so I can go back out and kill those vampires?" The smile on her face made Yori shiver. This woman was dangerous.

"No." Yori whispered.

The smile disappeared and her hunter self's eyes hardened. "What did you say?"

"No." she said with a bit more confidence. "I will not disappear and I will not let you kill my friends."

Her hunter self laughed, "You call those monsters your friends? Do you even know what they've done to us? How much pain we've felt because of them?" she watched as her hunter self tightened her fists, her eyes closing for a moment and then spoke softly. "How much we've lost because of them?"

"I know about Kaito." Yori said in a sad tone. She was sad because she couldn't remember those times with him or who he even was. But if she got her memories back, she would remember him, and the pain that his death brought her.

Her hunter self opened her eyes and glared at Yori. "You know _nothing_! You don't know this pain! This aching feeling in my chest! If it weren't for vampires, Kaito would still be alive and Yuuki would still be with us!"

"You're wrong."

"What?" her hunter self growled. "How _dare _you! You have no idea what kind of life I've lived! All you remember are those happy times at that ridiculous school! You are weak!" In a flash of light, the arm bands melted into the form of two double swords, sliding down to her hands. "And the weak must be exterminated!"

Yori cried out as the blades hit her arms, leaving thin and fine cuts in its wake. She looked to her hunter self, terrified. There was nothing she could do to stop her hunter self. She was too strong. Her hunter self let out another strike, this time cutting Yori's thighs. Blood seeped through her tunic, the pain bringing her to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes as the pain ran throughout her body. There was no way she could win. When she died, which she had a feeling would take an excruciatingly long time, her hunter self would return in her place and try to kill her friends.

_No. _She thought fiercely. _I will not let her kill my friends! _

When the next attack came, Yori dodged the blades, rolling out of the way. She stood, brushing the dirt off of her, the sharp pain turning to a dull ache. "Without vampires, our lives would have been completely different. They helped us."

"What?" her hunter self mocked. "You seriously think that vampires helped us? Look at us! Look at _me_!" she gestured to her entire form with her blades, "I am what I am because of vampires."

"You wouldn't exist if not for vampires!" Yori called back, courage rising from deep inside of her. "You said that if vampires didn't exist, Kaito would be alive and Yuuki would still be the Yuuki we love, but you're wrong." Her hunter self said nothing, so Yori took it as a sign to continue. "If vampires never existed, Kaito wouldn't have been born a vampire hunter or born at all, for that matter. Then he wouldn't have gone to the academy and we never would have met him. Yuuki was born a vampire. If they didn't exist, neither would she. The same goes for everyone we've ever met at Cross Academy. The headmaster wouldn't have built the academy and we wouldn't have gone there. Our life would have been something completely different then it is now."

Yori slowly walked over to her hunter self, preparing for a sudden attack. "Vampires have been and will always be a part of our lives. You can choose to accept that or fight it. No matter what you do, you can't change that."

Her hunter self lowered her blades and looked over to Yori. "What do you want with me?" she asked slowly. "Why did you come here?"

Yori smiled softly. "Yuuki needs us. There is something only you know that can save her from the Vampire Republic." At the mention of the Vampire Republic's name, her hunter self's eyes widened.

"What do you need to know?" she asked.

"Everything. But we don't have time for me to sit here and listen to everything." Yori held out her hand, "Its time for us to be whole again."

Her hunter self hesitantly took Yori's hand, uncertainty painting her face. "What's going to happen to me?"

Yori smiled, clasping their hands together. "Nothing. We'll be a part of each other, like we were meant to be."

Her hunter self smiled and glowed, her mind entering Yori's mind. The second they combined, the barren wasteland turned into a meadow full of wild flowers and the storm clouds disappeared, revealing a clear and sunny sky. Her mind was at peace.

The first thing she saw was Yuuki's face. It was filled with worry and unease as she stared down at her best friend. "Yori-chan?" she whispered. "Is that you?"

Yori sat up and smiled at everyone in the room. "Yes." she said. "Yes, its me." She turned to Kaname, her hunter self's memories flowing freshly in her mind. "And I know where Kain-san and Ruka-san are."

* * *

_To Be Continued. . . . Hello everyone! I apologize for the two month delay of this chapter, but I had a huge amount of trouble figuring out how I wanted it done. It is an important chapter so I wanted it to be perfect. So now that this one is finally done I promise I will have a new chapter up by next Monday to make up for the delay. So until the next chapter! _


	16. Chapter 16: Come Back To Us

**Bond Through Time**

_Chapter 16: Come back To Us_

* * *

Everyone stood silent after Yori told her tale. It was a bit of a shock for them to discover the Head Quarters of the Vampire Republic was, in fact, at the ruins of Cross Academy. Last that any of them had heard, Cross Academy was one of the first places ransacked and above all destroyed at the beginning of the war. It was one place they never imagined they would return to while the war still progressed.

"It makes sense that the Vampire Republic would go there." Zero said breaking the silence. "The Academy was once apart of the Hunters Society and was fully equipped with vampire holding cells in the dungeon." He thought back to his own experiences in the dungeon with Ichiru. He pushed the memories to the back of his mind. It was something he long regretted and wanted to forget.

"We know where they are now, so lets go!" cried Aido rising from his chair.

"We can't just stroll up to the front door and walk in. There's bound to be a large defense around the entire perimeter. We need to infiltrate them and take them down from the inside." Zero continued. "The only way that can possibly work is if Yori brings me in as a prisoner. Once inside, they'll put me in the dungeon and I can help Kain and Ruka escape."

"What am I going to be doing?" Yuuki asked.

"You will remain here with Aidou." Kaname answered.

"Why? I can help!" Yuuki said crossing her arms. "How can you expect me to wait behind while everyone I love is out there risking their lives-" Yuuki fell to her knees, one hand clenching her stomach while the other covered her mouth in a feeble attempt to stop the vomit from spilling to the floor.

"Yuuki!" everyone cried and ran to her side. Yori pulled her hair out of her face while Aido ran out of the room to find some water. Kaname kneeled to one side of her while Zero stood back a ways trying to understand what was wrong with her. Yuuki continued to vomit, the gap between upchucking beginning to grow.

"What's wrong with her?" Yori cried, her eyes beginning to tear up in fear. "I thought purebloods didn't get sick!"

"They usually. Not unless they are severely wounded or. . . ." Kaname trailed off.

"Or what?" Yori asked. Aido was now at her side handing her the water. The vomiting seemed to finally be over, and Yuuki took a long drink. Kaname slowly stood and walked to the fireplace, placing one arm against the mantle for support.

"Purebloods only vomit when they are severely wounded or in the case of female purebloods, when they are with child."

Everyone froze, their gazes locked on Yuuki. She looked down at her stomach and held it for a moment, the words slowly sinking in. "You mean I'm. . . .pregnant?" she whispered the last word, as if saying it were taboo. "How can we be sure?"

"There is no other explanation." Kaname said, his gaze never leaving the dancing flames.

"But I was sick a lot when I was still human! Maybe a part of my human mentality stuck with me after I regained my memories!" her eyes were pleading, looking for any other plausible explanation. "There's no way I can be pregnant! Isn't it suppose to be difficult for purebloods to get pregnant?"

"Difficult, but not impossible." Kaname walked back to Yuuki, helping her to her feet. He placed his hand lightly on her stomach and closed his eyes. After moments of anguishing silence, his eyes flew open. "It is small but I feel the pulse of another life inside of you."

Yuuki held her stomach, a look of fear and anguish on her face. "How could this happen?" she whispered. "Now of all times!"

Zero turned away from the group and said, "Yuuki must be moved to a safer location immediately. The Prowlers have been getting closer and closer to our location for weeks and we can't risk her being captured now that this has happened. Who knows what the Vampire Republic would do if they found out she was pregnant." He walked towards the door and continued speaking. "Yori and I will go alone and rescue Kain and Ruka by ourselves. We'll have to wait for a better time to exterminate the Vampire Republic. Kuran and Aido need to take Yuuki to the next Safe House and wait for our return."

"No." Yuuki said with authority. "We must destroy them tonight. It is now more important then ever for us to eliminate them. I will not have my child live in hiding the way I did, its world as big as the safe house we're hiding in at the time. Aido and I will go to the next safe house while the three of you free Kain and Ruka and destroy those bastards." Her eyes glowed red with anger and sharp claw marks ran across the wall next to her. Yuuki held her head for a minute, trying to balance herself on a chair.

"Your powers are already growing." Kaname mumbled as he balanced her. "As the child grows, your powers will grow stronger in response to it. Your body is already changing so it can protect the child." He looked to Yori and said, "Go up to Yuuki's room and pack her things. Aido, you do the same thing and meet us at the back entrance. I'm going to get Yuuki ready for the trip. Kiryuu, you should prepare yourself for the oncoming battle."

Without another word, Kaname led Yuuki out of the room and upstairs to their room. Yori and Aido quickly followed behind him, leaving Zero alone in the room. He stood there for a moment, his mind racing as it tried to process everything that just happened.

He didn't want to believe what he had heard and seen. Yuuki was pregnant with the child of the person he hated most in the world. Any chance of getting Yuuki back was gone now. But he still loved her and would do anything to protect her and keep her safe, baby or no.

He walked out of Yori's room and down the hall to his room. He reached under his bed and pulled out the Bloody Rose gun, taking the safety off and placing it in the inside of his coat. As he placed the gun inside, he heard the something crinkle under its weight. He pulled out a picture of Yuuki and himself. Kaien Cross had taken it on their first day of high school together. Zero looked annoyed as Yuuki stood behind him, her fingers in a peace sign and her smile half hidden by his shoulder. She had told him to smile.

Zero placed the photo back in his pocket and walked out the door and downstairs. Everyone was already waiting by the back exit, and when he joined them, Kaname opened the door. It opened to another cave and when they all were across the threshold, a rock wall immediately covered the door. They followed the path for some time before the roaring of water echoed throughout the cave. When they reached a wall of water, Kaname seemed to disappear around a corner. He ushered Yuuki to follow, then Yori, Aido, and finally Zero.

On the other side of the waterfall, the moon shined brightly down on them. The group walked silently into the nearby forest and said nothing as they walked deeper and deeper inside. After some time, they reached a fork in the road, one way headed north and the other south.

A black crow detached itself from Kaname's hand and flew to a nearby branch. "Aido, take Yuuki down the southern path. My familiar will lead you to the next safe house. We will meet you there tomorrow night, if all goes well."

Yuuki ran to Kaname and clung herself around him. "Please come back to me." she whispered to him. She then grabbed his hand and placed it against her stomach. "Come back to _us_."

"I will. I promise." Kaname leaned down and kissed her deeply, their lips lingering a moment before departing.

Yuuki then turned to Yori and hugged her. "Be safe Yori-chan." she said, a small tear escaping her eyes. Yori only nodded, her grip tightening around her best friend before letting her go.

Yuuki hesitantly walked up to Zero, her fingers fumbling against each other. Zero looked at her for a moment, then held open his arms. Yuuki's eyes filled with tears as she fell into his embrace. "Be safe Zero."

"We'll bring Kain and Ruka back." he said, inhaling her scent. "And I will bring him back to you." he whispered.

Yuuki looked up to Zero and smiled. "Thank you, Zero." He nodded to her as she walked to Aido.

Aido was finishing what looked like a very awkward and rather embarrassing goodbye to Yori, seeing how his cheeks were scarlet red. Yori just giggled and hugged him, wishing him luck before walking to stand between Zero and Kaname. The three of them watched as Aido and Yuuki disappeared down the southern path.

"A few miles of walking down this path will lead us straight to Cross Academy." Yori said, staring down the path.

Kaname nodded and headed down the path, Yori right behind him. Zero paused for a moment glancing down the southern path before following after them. The three walked quietly down the path, their footsteps silenced by the fresh leaves on the ground. They walked in such a way for three hours until Yori stopped them in their tracks. She motioned for them to follow her off the path and into the brush and crouch close to the ground. When they all did so, she pointed to a eerie looking fortress.

"Welcome to the Head Quarters of the Vampire Republic."

* * *

_To be continued. . . .Well I promised a new chapter by Monday but got it to you all on Saturday instead! This chapter turned out completely different from how I wanted it and I couldn't be happier! (Though I expect quite a few of you to be upset about the turn of events). In the next chapter I may just introduce the head of the Vampire Republic so stay tuned!_


	17. Chapter 17: The Face of the Enemy

**Bond Through Time**

_Chapter 17: The Face of the Enemy_

* * *

The once bright and cheery atmosphere of Cross Academy was now a dark and desolate place. The grounds were overgrown and dying in some places while most of the outer buildings were completely destroyed. A shell of their former life was all that was left of the Sun Dorms and the stables were nothing more then a charred skeleton. The Main school building was twice the size it had once been. A huge stone wall surrounded the Main Building and every few feet stood a flag. On the flag was a V inside a circle surrounded by flames. The insignia of the Vampire Republic.

"To think this whole thing will end where it first began." Zero whispered, his eyes gazing sadly at the place he had once called home. The place where his destiny had began.

"Everyone know the plan?" Yori asked. Kaname and Zero nodded. "Then let's go."

* * *

Zero was bound by anti-vampire chains around his wrists, connected to a bracelet on Yori's wrist a few feet ahead of him. Yori led him into the ballroom, now the throne room and receiving room of the Vampire Republic. A dozen chairs sat ahead of them, red hooded men in each seat. All chairs were of the same size except for one in the center of the group. This chair-no. This _throne _obviously belonged to the leader, and towered above the rest of the chairs. It seemed to be made of gold with red jewels outlining the head of the chair. There was one jewel missing at the top of the throne, and it looked to be the biggest of them all. And the throne was empty. It seemed that everyone except the mysterious leader was present.

"Takamiya, Sayori." said a hooded figure to the immediate right of the head chair. No doubt the second in command. "You have been out of contact with us for months and you dare to return here now? Many have spoken of your actions as a sign of desertion. Have you any evidence to dispute their claims?"

Yori walked a few steps closer to them and kneeled, her head lowered close to the ground. "I apologize for my absence. I was tracking the Kuran siblings. And I have successfully infiltrated their safe house."

"Bah!" cried out another hooded figure from the end. "How could she find them when my Prowlers have searched every crevice for them with no avail? It is simply impossible!"

"Quiet, Demetrius." said the second in command. "Have you any proof?"

"I do." Yori said and stood, pulling on the chain so Zero stumbled closer to her. "I have brought Kiryuu Zero as proof, my lords." She pushed him to his knees and grabbed a fist of his hair, pulling his head up so all could see his face.

Many gasped when they saw his face, and loud murmuring rang throughout the throne room. The second in command ushered a page forward and whispered into his ear, then hurried him along out of the throne room. "The Chancellor will be arriving shortly." said the second, "And if you have indeed brought us the real Kiryuu Zero, then you will be greatly rewarded and honored. If not, well, lets just say I know some of us are _dying_ to have you for dinner." Some of the other members nodded their approval, their glowing red eyes visible in the darkness of the hood.

Yori nodded and glanced down at Zero, her eyes flashing with fear for a moment before turning into the cold eyes of a hunter once again. They had not expected the head of the Vampire Republic to be so attainable. He rarely came out in public, even for the execution of a pureblood. For him to be drawn out of his highly protected room was a stroke of luck. Perhaps this was going to be easier then they all thought it would be.

"Presenting our sovereign, and leader. The great and powerful Chancellor of the Vampire Republic." called the same page sent out minutes before. The Chancellor walked into the room cloaked in a white robe, a gold amulet filled with what looked like blood hanging around his neck. As he entered the room, the other republic members stood and bowed, along with everyone else in the room except for Zero. Even Yori bowed to him.

When he sat down, everyone else returned to their previous positions. "So they tell me you have successfully infiltrated the last remaining pureblood family and have brought their head of security with you, is this true?" asked the Chancellor.

Yori took a deep breath and said, "Yes, I have, My Lord."

"Bring the prisoner forward."

Yori stood and forced Zero up, pulling him towards the Chancellor until he was pushed to his knees in front of the throne. The Chancellor leaned down and took hold of Zero's chin, turning his face this way and that, and examining the tattoo on his neck. When he was finished inspecting Zero, the Chancellor took the chain from around Yori's wrist and gave it to a nearby guard who pulled Zero off to the side.

The Chancellor then turned to Yori and stood, beckoning her toward him. "You have done well, Takamiya Sayori." When she stood mere inches away from him, the Chancellor lowered his head and kissed her. Yori seemed at first frightened by his kiss then she fought back against him. She broke his grip on her and stepped a few feet away from him, hatred shining from her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" she growled.

"I did what I have every right to do. Or have you forgotten my kiss already, my Little Lamb?" The Chancellor removed his hood and Yori fell to her knees. She was looking up at the face of her husband; Kaito. Zero couldn't believe what he was seeing. Wasn't Kaito supposed to be dead?

Kaito walked over to Yori and bent down, smiling at her. She looked into his eyes, her memories of him flashing before her eyes. Yes. She remembered now. This was her Kaito. Her love. "Kaito. . . ." she whispered, tears in her eyes. "You're alive!"

Kaito's smile grew, revealing two white fangs. "Yes. More then you can possibly imagine!" He stood then, throwing his arms around the room. "Look what I've made for us! Look what I've accomplished! A world where we no longer fear the power of purebloods and their unearthly powers. I have succeeded in doing what every hunter since the dawn of our existence has dreamt! I have succeeded in exterminating the purebloods!"

Yori looked up at Kaito in horror, unable to grasp what had happened to him. Kaito was a vampire. And the Chancellor of the Vampire Republic. The same leader who was trying to kill her best friend. How could she have worked for him for so long and not known? "Why didn't you tell me you were alive sooner?" she whispered. "Why did you make me think you were dead?"

Kaito turned around and was instantly at her side, his arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry my Little Lamb. I needed everyone to think I was dead in order for my plan to work. I didn't want to deceive you, but if others knew who I was, then they would certainly target you in an attempt to get to me. I did it to protect you." He gently stroked her head and held her close to him, his eyes filled with loneliness. "Life without you was torture, but we are together now and I am unstoppable!"

"Nobody is unstoppable. Especially a former human like yourself." came Kaname's voice. He walked gracefully into the ballroom, four guards marching in front of him in a hypnotic trance.

"If it isn't the head of Kuran. I see you have left your princess in her ivory tower with her black and silver knight away from her. Was that wise?" Kaito mused.

"Yuuki is safe, but I can't say the same for you." Kaname's hand morphed into a giant bloody scythe, its blade pointed at Kaito. Yori moved between Kaito and the blade, but Kaito pushed her behind him.

"You will not harm me because if you do, your precious princess and your child will be dead before the blade pierces my flesh." Kaito held his hand out towards the pillars on his left, causing them to turn. Shackled to the pillars were Yuuki and Aido, bound by anti-vampire chains. The two were unconscious, and a small trickle of blood slid down the side of Aido's head.

"And as an added bonus I even have an old face to add to the collection!" The next pillar turned and revealed Cross Kaien shackled to it, his body battered. "Not to mention those two lovebirds we caught some time ago. So I believe I have five of the people closest to you. Six if you count your unborn child, but how could you consider it important when you haven't even met it. Now if you would please put your weapon away, no one will be hurt."

"You bastard." Kaname spat, returning his hand to normal. "I will kill you the second I have a chance."

"That's what the leaders of the house of Hio and Shirabuki said. Though they never lived up to their word as you can plainly see." Kaito motioned to the red jewels on his chair. "Each jewel is made from remains of a pureblood. I was surprised to learn that many purebloods shatter into crystal-like pieces before turning into ash and it took quite some time to figure out how to keep their crystallized form. But now I have every pureblood house on my thrown but one. The house of Kuran."

"Kaito you can't!" Yori cried, gripping his arm. "You can't kill Yuuki! She's my best friend!"

"My dear Little Lamb, I never said I was going to kill _her_. No, no, no. I'm going to keep her alive. Then she can have her child and we can raise it as our own and reshape the world in our image!"

"You will not touch my child!" Kaname roared.

Kaito nodded to the guards on either side of Kaname and they quickly chained him with anti-vampire chains. He struggled against them, but was unable to resist the mother metal's chains. He kneeled to the ground, defeated.

"Take them to the dungeon." Kaito said, motioning to Kaname and Zero. "I have some catching up to do with my wife."

* * *

_To be continued. . . .I wonder if any of you saw that coming? Kaito is the Chancellor and leader of the Vampire Republic! I've known Kaito would be the VR head since the 11th chapter so I've been itching to write this chapter! Everythiung seems to be going downhill fast for the gang. Now the big questions are: Will Yori try to stop her husband or will she betray her friends and join him instead? See you all in the next chapter!_


	18. Chapter 18: Secrets

**Bond Through Time **

_**Chapter 18: Secrets**_

* * *

Zero and Kaname were led down to the dungeons, leaving Yuuki behind still chained to the pillar. Zero couldn't understand how the Vampire Republic had managed to capture her and beat them to their head quarters. It made absolutely no sense to him. He hadn't even wrapped his mind around the fact that Kaito was a vampire and the leader of the Vampire Republic. So he was the one behind Yuuki's death in Zero's future. He just couldn't believe it.

When they reached the dungeon, the guards threw them into a cell and chained them to walls opposite each other. In the center wall was Kain, his arms chained above him and his head bowed in defeat. He didn't even bother looking up when the guards opened the door. Zero wanted to speak to him right then, but knew it was better to wait until the guards were gone.

Finally, the guards left, leaving the three of them alone. "Kain, its us." Zero whispered.

Kain slowly moved his head up and glanced at Zero. "Zero?" he then looked to Kaname. "Kaname-sama? What are you doing here?"

"We came here to rescue you. Or at least, we tried to." Zero said with a sigh. "There were some complications with our plan."

"Kain, where have they taken Ruka?" Kaname asked.

Zero glanced around him, looking at the other cells. They seemed to be the only ones down here. Where _had _they taken Ruka?

"I'm not sure." Kain said sadly.

"What happened to you?" Zero asked. Kain was normally pretty quiet and nonchalant, but now he seemed so different. As if he had given up.

"After I left the safe house, I traveled to one of the Souen estates, hoping to find Ruka there. It turns out the place was being watched and I was ambushed by a group of Prowlers. They dragged me here and one of the Vampire Republic leaders tried interrogating me. I wouldn't say anything, so they tried torturing me. I haven't fed in over a week."

Kain stopped for a moment, seeming to catch his breath. He hadn't fed for over a week? That by itself was torture, especially for vampires. Zero couldn't imagine what Kain was going through.

"When they realized torturing me wouldn't work, they brought in Ruka. She looked paler then usual and from the look in her eyes, she hadn't fed for a long time. I remember the look in her eyes when she saw me. A small glimmer of hope followed by defeat when she remembered where we were." Kain let out a frustrated cry. "How could they do that to her? She didn't know anything! She'd been gone too long to know where we were and yet they kept her for this long! They even tortured her in front of me, trying to get me to talk. I can still hear her screams." He covered his ears and closed his eyes, tears welling up in his eyes. "But I didn't say anything. I didn't tell them anything. Then they took her away. I haven't seen her since!"

Zero looked at Kaname, determination in both of their eyes. They needed to escape. Soon.

* * *

Yori sat on a King sized canopy bed, red velvet bed curtains hanging partly open so she could see the rest of the room. A gold vanity with exotic perfumes and make up stood across for where she sat on the bed, a golden bench with a red cushion right in front of it. To the right of the vanity was a double door that led to her closet filled with every type of clothing Yori could think of. Her closet was the size of the room she was in at the safe house. She couldn't even imagine where she would where all of those clothes.

To the left of her vanity was a large dresser filled with jewels, tiaras, necklaces, rings, jewel encrusted hair pins, and brooches. She imagined they all once belonged to a pureblood before Kaito killed them, and she turned her head away from it, disgusted.

How could Kaito have done such horrible things? Sure, like any hunter he hated the purebloods, but he knew that their presence brought a kind of order in the vampire world. Now he was killing them and taking control of the vampire world himself. _How is that a bad thing? _She shook her head at the thought. Yuuki, her best friend, was a pureblood! So was Kaname and so was Yuuki's child!

_Purebloods turned Kaito into a vampire. They are a danger to the world. They deserve to die. _That was true. Purebloods created other vampires and could turn enough humans into vampires so they could take over the world. They were the reason so many vampires were around now. _Yes, the purebloods are to blame! I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. _

Yori's Hunter self appeared out of thin air and smiled at her. "Your precious Yuuki may be your friend, but what has her beloved Kaname done? He killed the Senate and disrupted the balance of power, and used many of the people you cared about as pieces to his game. Kuran Kaname is a prime example of the arrogance of purebloods. They cause havoc to help relieve their boredom as they wait for eternity to end. How can you defend those monsters?"

Yori looked away, unsure how to answer. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew her Hunter Self was right. Purebloods needed to pay for their crimes against humans. She knew some of them were good, like Yuuki, but there were others far more twisted and evil, like Shirabuki Sara was. But genocide against the purebloods was not the way to go.

"You know I'm right." her Hunter Self said with a satisfied smile. "There's no point in fighting it anymore. Besides, Kaito already exterminated all the other purebloods. All that remains is the bloodline of Kuran."

Just then, the door to her room opened and Yori tensed, just in case she needed to make a quick escape. When Kaito walked in, she relaxed a little, smiling at him as he walked over to her. Her Hunter Self was gone now. "Kaito." she said looking up at him. She was still surprised every time she saw him, her heart swelling with joy at the site of him alive and well.

Kaito smiled and sat next to her on the bed, falling back onto it. "It has been such a long night." he said with a sigh. He looked up at her and patted the spot next to him, urging her to lay down. She put herself against his chest, listening to his heart beat quicken a little. He moved his hand up to her head and gently stroked it. "I've missed you more then you can possibly imagine."

"I think I can imagine. I mean, I thought you were _dead_, Kaito." she said linking her left hand with his right hand. "But I know what you mean. I never thought I'd be able to lay here like this with you again."

"I know." he said, "I'm sorry I put you through all that. But we're together now."

Yori was silent for a while, debating whether to ask him the one thing that had been bothering her for some time. "Why didn't tell me you were alive sooner?"

Kaito let out a slow sigh. "I wanted to make sure I had every pureblood taken care of. I was afraid that if I let my identity out too soon, the purebloods would capture you and try to use you as a hostage. Its been hard watching you all this time, suffering alone and never being able to touch you."

Yori looked up at Kaito and smiled, "I love you, Kaito."

Kaito smiled and brought her closer to him, kissing her slowly and gently. "I love you more then life itself, Little Lamb."

* * *

Kaito looked down at Yori's sleeping face, happy to finally be reunited with his beloved wife again. He gently stroked her cheek and kissed the top of her head, slowly rising out of the bed and out of the room. He walked down the hall and up the staircase to the next floor. He continued to the end of the floor and pulled out a key, unlocking the very last door at the end of the hall.

"I haven't seen you in a while." came a whimsical voice.

"There have been changes." he said coldly.

"Why such a sour face?" the woman asked, sitting on her own canopy bed, hidden behind a gossamer bed curtain.

"We need to end this." he said coldly. "I've finally captured the Kuran siblings."

The woman froze. "You've captured them?" she asked, surprised by the news. She never imagined Kaito would actually get his hands on the Kuran siblings. "Well congratulations. I still don't see why we have to end our little arrangement." The woman parted the curtains and walked into the light of the room.

"I can be with my wife again." Kaito said, avoiding the woman's naked body. "I don't need you anymore."

The woman frowned, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look into her eyes. "You think I care about your wife?" she said, her anger slowly rising.

Kaito pushed her away from him. "_I _care about her."

"It sure hasn't seemed that way for the past couple of months." she said with a smirk.

Kaito's eyes glowed, anger written all over his face. He pushed her onto the bed, keeping a tight grip on her throat. "I love my wife and now that I have her back, I don't need you anymore. This will be my last visit."

He removed his grip and walked towards the door as the woman coughed. "You can't just throw me away like a piece of trash!"

Kaito opened the door and turned back to her. "Oh but I can. People who betray everyone they love are nothing more then trash." He walked out the door and began to shut it, pausing for a moment to poke his head back into the room. "But to show you how grateful I am for your company up until now, you can take anything you want from this room before you go." He closed the door, his last two words floating in the darkness. "Goodbye, Ruka."

* * *

_To be Continued. . . .Hello everyone! Sorry for the ridiculously long hiatus! I went through major writer block. But the other night, I was struck with inspiration and the story seemed to write itself! I never expected that to happen to Ruka, but the story wants what the story wants! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to leave feedback! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next one! _


	19. Chapter 19: Hell Hath No Fury

**Bond Through Time**

**_Chapter 19: Hell Hath No Fury_**

* * *

The next evening, Ruka woke up to find the clothes she'd worn when first arriving here on the foot of her bed. Anger slowly boiled as she remembered her confrontation with Kaito the previous night. She couldn't believe that after all those nights of passion he would just throw her away. And for that ugly little human! Could that woman really compare to her? Ruka was beautiful, , powerful, and of noble blood. She could live the same long passage of time that Kaito could.

Could his precious wife say the same? She was ugly, weak, and a human who would die after just a small amount of time on this plain. Nothing more then a piece of food for them. Ruka could hardly believe that she had been fooled into thinking that they could live without feeding on humans. Kaito had shown her the light. He'd shown her a great many things.

Letting out a frustrated cry, Ruka grabbed the clothes and put them on. She glanced around the room, trying to find anything she wanted to take. Normally she would shun any gift someone who dumped her gave her, but she had a plan. She'd given up on too many people she loved before. There was no way she was going to give up on Kaito.

* * *

"The Chancellor has summoned you." called a guard, unlocking the cell.

Zero glared at the guard as he was dragged from the cell and up the long set of stairs. Finally, he was brought to a familiar room. It had once been the Chairman's office but now Kaito had taken it over. The curtains were open, revealing a cloudless night as the moon shined through. Instead of electricity, large candelabras brightened the room.

Behind a dark mahogany desk stood Kaito looking out the window. When Zero was pushed inside, Kaito said, "Leave us." The guards did not hesitate to obey and immediately left the room, shutting the doors behind them. "I hope you're enjoying your stay here, Zero."

"Where's Yuuki?" Zero said as he glared at Kaito.

"Exactly where she was the last time you saw her, in the same condition as well. I'm not the monster you think I am."

"And why do I have a hard time believing that?" he spat.

Kaito sighed and finally turned to face him. "What happened to you, Zero? Where did that fiery passion to kill all the purebloods go?"

"That Zero is gone. I turned away from him years ago." Zero looked out the window, knowing that it had really been years since that time. He'd grown so used to being in this time that he sometimes forgot he was from a different time. A different time line.

Kaito frowned at him. "But are you still in touch with him?"

"What?"

"I need a second in command, Zero. Someone I can trust to take care of my most valuable treasure."

"Why don't you ask the other members of the Vampire Republic?" Zero asked.

Kaito grunted. "Those fools would sooner see me turn to ashes. I keep them alive only because they have been useful to me. But you're different, Zero. I know you better then those other fools. Just imagine it, together we could rule side by side, free from the bonds of those arrogant purebloods! If you joined me, I might even consider letting that precious princess of yours live."

Zero was surprised by the offer. Would Kaito really let Yuuki lived, if he helped him? If it was true, it was a really tempting offer. With Kaname dead, he would be free to have Yuuki all to himself. To finally hold her in his arms. But betraying Kaname meant betraying Yuuki. Could he really do such a thing?

"I'll give you until tomorrow night to think about it." The same guards walked in and grabbed Zero, pushing him out the door.

* * *

Yori found herself once again in her room without Kaito. She had no idea what she was suppose to do now that Kaito was alive. And the leader of the Vampire Republic. A part of her wanted to follow with the original plan and destroy the Vampire Republic, no matter who its leader was. But how could she kill her husband? Her love.

Her thoughts were broken as the door to her room opened. "Kaito, I'm here for our- oh!" Ruka looked at Yori in surprise. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize Kaito had company."

"No, its alright." Yori said, hopping off the bed. "Ruka-san, I'm not sure if you remember me. I'm Yuuki's friend, Wakaba Sayori. Well, its actually Takamiya Sayori now. I was married to Kaito before. . . ." she trailed off.

"Oh." Ruka's face glowed red. "I hadn't realized he was. . . .Never mind. I'm sorry for intruding."

"No, wait. What do you need? Maybe I can help you with something." Yori said, smiling.

"That's alright. Its nothing important."

Yori watched as Ruka quickly tied the robe she was wearing around her waist. "Um, what did you come to see Kaito for, exactly?" She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

Ruka was silent for a moment, a look of sorrow crossing her face. "Listen, if I had realized that he was married, I wouldn't have. . . ."

Yori's eyes hardened. "You wouldn't have what?"

"I'm so sorry about this! I didn't mean to come between you two!" Ruka pleaded.

Taking a slow and deep breath, Yori asked, "How long?"

"I've been seeing him for a little over two months." Ruka whispered. "I wouldn't have if I knew he was married! I only did it for survival! It was either sleep with him or die! You have to understand!"

She only nodded at Ruka, a deep gash in her heart. "I understand. Would you mind leaving? I have. . . .some things I need to think about."

Ruka nodded and walked out of the room. As soon as she heard the door shut, Yori fell to her knees and cried. How could Kaito do this? While she grieved for him, he was sleeping with another woman! She couldn't process the thought. Just thinking about it brought a fresh wave of tears and pain. It hurt so much that she was sure she would vomit from just how sick this feeling was.

She needed a release. A way to let this pain out because as much as she cried, it just didn't help. That's when she remembered a large letter opener tucked away in a drawer in her night stand. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to the bed, pulling out the small silver blade. Staring at its sharp edge, she slowly brought it across her left wrist.

* * *

Ruka smiled to herself as she headed to the Audience Chamber, catching a wiff of human blood. She smiled to herself and was surprised at how well this plan had been working out! If Kaito didn't make it time, the girl would bleed out and die or worse. One of the other vampires would smell her and finish her off.

As soon as she entered the Audience Chamber, she bowed to the 12 hooded men. "Chancellor," she said to Kaito who was avoiding her gaze. "I fear the worst for your wife. As I was leaving my chamber, I smelled fresh human blood coming from the room. I came here as quickly as possible to tell you."

Alarm covered Kaito's face as he stood up and ran out of the room. Ruka smiled and watched, hoping with all her heart that he would be too late.

* * *

The moment he started climbing the stairs, Kaito could smell the blood. He made a mad dash to their room and gasped at what he saw. Yori was slumped against the bed, blood pouring from both her wrists. It was calling to him, smelling far more fragrant then the finest perfume.

He held back the temptation to drink from her wrists and instead tore their sheet up, wrapping it around her wounds. Then he held her in his arms, waiting for the human doctor he had asked for on his way up here.

"What have you done, Little Lamb?" he whispered, stroking her long and beautiful hair.

Slowly, she opened her eyes half way and whispered. "What have you done, Kaito?" Then she let out a slow sigh and closed her eyes.

* * *

_To be continued. . . .Again, I apologize for the long hiatus! I'm currently writing a book, so its been taking up all my free time! So, here is chapter 19! I'm not very happy with it. I'm not sure why, but I think it is definitely NOT my best work. But, I couldn't keep my loyal readers waiting any longer! I promise the next chapter will be better. see you in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! _


	20. Chapter 20: Another Way

**Bond Through Time**

_**Chapter 20: Another Way**_

* * *

The heavenly scent of lavender filled Aido's senses as he regained consciousness. His head was throbbing uncontrollably, but judging from the stinging, it was already healing. He tried to hold his throbbing head, but found his arms were bound. He gazed around himself, his eyes starting to focus around him. A bright chandelier hung high overhead, its lights too bright for his eyes. He shut it out and took a deep breath, trying to pull up his last few memories.

He had been taking Yuuki to the next safe place, a small estate his family had owned in the nearby mountains. They had been on the path for no more then twenty minutes when they were ambushed. It had been quick. One minute they were walking silently down the unmarked path, the next they were surrounded by twenty Prowlers.

He'd taken out as many as he could, but they just kept on coming to him. Finally, he felt a sharp prick on the back of his neck and his body started to shut down. The last thing he remembered was watching as the Prowlers carried the unconscious body of Yuuki away.

His eyes instantly flew open as he realized where he was. He forced himself to look passed the painful lights and see the lair of the Vampire Republic. He was stricken with the familiarity of the place, memories of a long ago time quickly appearing everywhere. He was back at Cross Academy.

Glancing to his right, he saw Yuuki chained to the pillar next to him. "Yuuki-sama?" She did not stir as he called her, and he grew more and more concerned as each passing minute ticked by. Still, the intoxicating lavender smell filled his senses. It was such a familiar smell, one he could not place.

Finally, Yuuki slowly moved her head up and whispered, "Yori-chan?"

That's when it hits him. The smell of the sweet thing he had longed for more then anything else in the world. The forbidden fruit he could never obtain and taste, to make his own. The smell of Wakaba Sayori's spilled blood.

* * *

_Who does this voice belong to? Such a sad voice. Lonely, almost. One familiar to me, and yet vastly different. Cries of anguish and something else._

_Fear? No._

_Confusion? No._

_Love? Its there, but not the strange emotion foreign to me._

_I can almost hear it. A low growl and a light pricking sound. As if someone has just tried to ignite a lighter. What is it?_

_A tormented cry shoves the remaining emotions away. There is only room for one thing now. How could I have not seen it sooner? The signs were all there. Maybe I just refused to see what was right in front of me. Blinded by a twisted, inhuman love, hiding the true emotion._

_Bloodlust._

* * *

With a loud, frustrated cry, Kaito forced himself away from his dying wife and out of their room. Her blood, it was intoxicating. Just the smell alone was enough to rid him of his senses. Something he couldn't be without at such a crucial time.

Seconds ticked by as he waited for the human doctor he had called for. They may as well have been eons to him. Finally, after several minutes, the doctor came jogging up the stairs. The doctor was a short man with an enormous waist and sagging flesh that came with old age. What little hair that he had left atop his head was a ghostly white, almost the same color as his wife's skin.

Kaito shook his head. No. He wasn't going to think about that. He had to believe she was going to pull through. He didn't work so hard to kill every pureblood so they could live peacefully together only to have her die before it happened. Too much time would have been wasted.

Finally, the doctor exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. "Chancellor," he said, bowing his head.

"How is she?"

The doctor let out a loud, exhausted, sigh. "I managed to stitch the wounds-they were fairly deep. But she's lost too much blood."

"Does she need blood?" Blood was something he had plenty of in stock. "Because I can get it."

"Chancellor, you need to understand. I don't have any of the necessary equipment needed for a transfusion. And even if I did, I have no way of telling her blood type. I can't risk giving her the wrong type." The doctor gave Kaito a quizzical look, "Unless, you happen to know her blood type. You are her husband, are you not?"

Kaito froze. "I am. But I'm afraid I don't know her blood type."

"Then, I am sorry. I've done all that I can. Without the proper equipment and her blood type, I'm afraid she won't last long." The doctor gave him a small, sympathetic look. "I'm terribly, terribly sorry, Chancellor."

Kaito stood frozen to the ground, shock beginning to take its affect. No. He would not accept her fate. There was one other way he could save his wife.

* * *

Zero sat on the cold ground of the dungeon, tied up and starving. He was not used to the hunger of this body yet. In his time, is body had finally grown to stabilize without the constant feeding and blood tablets. He could never fall to level e again.

But this younger body had not yet reached this milestone. The hunger of a vampire on the verge of dropping to level e was slowly growing. With each passing minute he was sure his mind was dropping deeper and deeper into madness.

With a loud yell, Kaito suddenly stood in front of their cell. Before the guard could announce him, Kaito threw open the cell door and walked over to Kaname.

"I have a deal to make with you, Kuran." The urgency of the matter swirled around him, desperation seeping out of his body.

"And what is it that you want?" Kaname mused.

He paused for a moment, seeming to struggle with the thought himself. "I want you to turn Yori."

"How can you ask that?" Zero yelled. "How can you be so selfish? Do you think she would want to be turned simply because it is convenient for you?"

Kaito said nothing, gazing only into the face of the man who could help him. "Please. Yori is dying. I've been separated from her once. I don't think I could bear it again. I'm sure no one understand what I'm feeling better then you, Kuran."

Kaname looked into Kaito's eyes, almost seeming to consider the offer. Zero would never condemn Yori into this world of blood and death, even if it meant she would die.

"No."

Kaito looked to Kaname, shock filling his face. Defeat, crossed it for a moment before it became blank. "Then you are of no use to me." He turned away and exited out of the cell. Before leaving the room, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Perhaps your precious princess will be more willing to save her best friend."

* * *

Kaito slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a huge hole in it. He should have expected as much from an arrogant pureblood. As soon as one sees it has the advantage, it make use of it wholly.

Racing through the halls, he bumped into a familiar face. "Ruka," he growled, loathing that name. "What are you still doing here?"

"I thought you would need my comfort after today's events. I'm sure you must be grieving terribly right now."

"She isn't dead yet, Ruka." he practically spat her name as he watched her speak so calmly about Yori.

"But its only a matter of time, Kaito. You heard what the doctor said. There's no saving her. I'm sure even you can see that."

"There's still one more thing I can try."

She let out a light laugh. "You need to face the reality of the situation, Kaito. Your precious wife will soon be dead and you'll come crawling back to me soon after. If your good to me now, I might consider taking you back."

"Ruka!" he yelled, closing the distance between them. He looked her right in the face and spat, "There is no way I will ever come crawling back to you!" The shock on her face brought a smirk to his and he hurried past her. Before he entered the entrance hall, he called over his shoulder, "Besides, I won't need to worry about Yori getting hurt again when she becomes a vampire."

* * *

_To be continued. . . .So its been a few weeks, but I bring you another chapter! Thanks to you all who have been supporting me! As a special thanks, I will be offering the first chapter of my book to whoever messages me who their favorite character in my VK series is and why. Just a reminder, my book is still in its early stages. That being said, I'm looking forward to the upcoming chapters! Things are going to start getting interesting from here on out! Thanks for reading! I'll see you all in the next chapter!_


End file.
